


The Saxon Rose and The Ouroboros

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aella of Northumbria, Danes, Ecgberht I of Northumbria, F/M, Great Heathen Army, Medicinal use of herbs, Middle Ages, Northumbrian history, Old Norse, Osred, Ragnar Lodbrock, Ragnar Lodbrok - Freeform, Ragnar Lothbrok - Freeform, Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye, The Great Heathen Army, The Roots of England, Viking Age, Vikings, Vikings in the British Isles, blaeja, medieval era, medieval hospitals, princess of Northumbria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone!</p><p>This fic is special to me because even tough It's not my first one, I've been shipping Blaeja and Sigurd for a long time. Even before Rollo and Gisla.</p><p>It's imperative to say that I will try to be accurate with the characters from the Norse Sagas. So, Aslaug, Ivar and other characters will be a little different from what we have been watching in the show. Ivar is the eldest song for example.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The dream and the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts), [ZoeSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/gifts).



> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This fic is special to me because even tough It's not my first one, I've been shipping Blaeja and Sigurd for a long time. Even before Rollo and Gisla.
> 
> It's imperative to say that I will try to be accurate with the characters from the Norse Sagas. So, Aslaug, Ivar and other characters will be a little different from what we have been watching in the show. Ivar is the eldest song for example.

 

=============

Blaeja woke up earlier than usual, unable to rest as images of violence tormented her dreams. She recalled the scenes, clasping her hands tightly together in prayer.

 

 

A man whose eyes were icy blue, no longer shinning with the hope of youth. It looked like he had experienced too much sadness. His face was marked by wrinkles of the time. He was holding an axe as he approached her. In her dream Blaeja was terrified. The Princess was not ignorant about how those men were used to behave near Christian women. The stories of kidnap, rape and slavery were not fantastic tales to scare children. It was a real danger. Blaeja wanted to scream for help or run, but found herself petrified.

 

 

He was swinging his axe as he swept closer. Blaeja closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms, expecting the blow that would end her life. When she felt nothing, Blaeja opened her eyes and found a different man had taken his place.

 

 

He also had blue eyes, but they were warmer and loving, she saw something behind them. A sensation of recognition. Something unknown that caused her heart to beat fast.

 

 

Blaeja could still remember how she woke up trembling and sweating. A discomfort in her belly, as if something was missing.

 

 

In the morning she made herself ready for breakfast and forced a smile not to disturb her father. She had just sat when a man arrived with terror in his eyes.

 

 

"Sire! The Norsemen are here again. Ragnar is their leader."

 

 

Aella banged his fist down on the table with full strength, "Are those demons here again? We will teach them a lesson!"

 

 

Some nobles shouted with excitement. Aella inquired the man, "How many ships have you seen?"

 

 

"Only two." The man replied grinning.

 

 

Aella laughed, throwing his head back, "Are they thinking we are sheep on a field waiting for the wolf? It will be easier than I thought!"

 

 

Blaeja feared her father’s words. She knew her father thought it would be easy to put Ragnar down. But the consequences would certainly come. Ragnar was not the only one of his kin and it would be a matter of honor for his people to avenge him.

 

 

Her father finished the breakfast and ordered the men to be ready to fight.

 

 

Blaeja approached him warily for she knew the King hated when someone tried to convince of something, "Father, please take care. Those Norsemen are dangerous. Maybe it's an ambush. And even if is not the case, we must have in mind that his people will want to avenge him".

 

The king replied, "Don't worry daughter! Everything will be fine. We will kill them all. But I will spare Ragnar for a while. My snakes will want company."

 

 

For unknown reasons, his words made her tremble. Blaeja was against his methods. He was too harsh with those he saw as a treat, and for that Northumbria was becoming more and more isolated from the other kingdoms.

 

 

"Father I'm sure you will make us proud and defend our people and lands. But, what if we make Ragnar as a hostage and wait for his sons to negotiate his freedom? Or we could even use their assistance to deal with the enemy kingdoms. I've heard that some of them are bodyguards to the Byzantine Emperor!"

 

 

Blaeja noticed a vein in his neck pulsing and knew her words had infuriated him. He considered her actions as petulance. Aelle grabbed her arm and shouted, "Never speak to me this way. I'm your father and King. You must obey and respect me!"

 

 

Blaeja had tears in her eyes, her skin was already bruised.

 

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you, Father. I respect your leadership, I'm only fearing for your safety, our family and people." The tears froze to a lump in her throat and Blaeja fought her terror to mutter the words she hoped could save her people some pain.

 

 

Aella released her yelling, "What makes you think we should negotiate with them? They are beasts without value. Go to your chambers right now!"

 

 

Blaeja ran to the chambers of Ecgberht, her younger and only brother. He was scared and hurried to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Blaeja smiled and took his hand to lead him to his bed. She sat there and Ecgberht lied his head on her lap as he was used to do whenever he had nightmares.

 

 

"Sister. Is it true that the Norsemen are devils sent by God as a punishment, to make us pay for our sins?"

 

 

Blaeja didn't believe this. _What kind of sins a sweet child like her brother could have committed?_

 

 

"I don't believe in those whispers, Ecgberht. They are only humans! Don't be afraid, I'm with you."

 

 

He seemed more relaxed and asked, "Will you be always with me Blaeja?"

 

 

She knew that someday she would be forced to marry. If her husband were a foreigner noble, she would have to be away from her family. But, for now, comforting her brother was the only thing that mattered.

 

 

"I will always be with you!" She whispered caressing the boy's hair.

 

 

He smiled and asked her to sing for him. She smiled back to him and started singing an old song their mother had taught her.

 

 

Her father was preparing to fight the Norsemen before the sunrise. He wanted to surprise them.

 

 

That night she dreamed again about the Norseman. They were trapped into the pit of snakes her father tortured and killed his opponents. This time she saw a pattern on his head. It seemed like an eagle. Suddenly, the eagle flied from his head and fought the snakes she hasn’t noticed surrounding him. She screamed and noticed that she was now in the bedchamber of her parents dressed in a white nightgown.

 

 

Another Norseman was staring at her. He was lying on his stomach with a smirk on his lips. She couldn't see his face completely, but she knew his hair was different from the others. As dark as the wings of a crow. Her heart started pounding into her chest when that man started crawling to her grinding his bared teeth. His hands were slipping on the floor and Blaeja saw they were bloody. Her body was trembling, and when she looked down at herself, there was blood in her hands and night shift too.

 

 

Blaeja averted her eyes, trying to catch sight of the foreigner man. She gasped seeing the warrior from her first nightmare: The one with gentle eyes.

 

 

He was smiling at her, and surprisingly, she was calm in his presence. Her dress was no longer bloody. He moved closer, leaning down as if he was about to kiss her. Blaeja gasped - in his eyes she saw a snake.

 

 

Blaeja woke up sweating and with her heart racing once again. She knew that her life would never be the same with the presence of those invaders.

 

 

Trying to distract her mind from the distress of what could be the meaning behind those nightmares, Blaeja visited the sick in the hospital and delivered food to the poor. While she was involved with the tasks, she heard horses approaching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bodyguards Blaeja was talking about are The Varangian Guard. Their History is very interesting and a conclusive evidence that the Northmen were not only raiders. I'm not sure if they were working at Byzantine Empire while Blaeja was living in Northumbria, because the register of her history is not precise. Yet, I wanted to talk about them.
> 
> "The earliest members of the Varangian guard came from Kievan Rus'. A treaty between Rus' and the Byzantine empire under Michael III was agreed in 874 after a period of hostilities. A clause in the treaty obliged Rus' to provide men for Byzantine service. Renewed hostilities between 907 and 911 ended with a new treaty under which any Rus' who chose could serve Byzantium as a right.  
> As early as 911, Varangians are mentioned as fighting as mercenaries for the Byzantines. About 700 Varangians served along with Dalmatians as marines in Byzantine naval expeditions against the Emirate of Crete in 902."
> 
> Some sources:
> 
> [The Varangian Guard ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Varangian_Guard)
> 
> [Elite Warriors of History](https://deadliestblogpage.wordpress.com/2012/02/28/elite-warriors-of-history-2/)
> 
> [10 things you should know about the Varangian Guard](http://www.realmofhistory.com/2016/04/20/10-fascinating-facts-varangian-guard/)
> 
> [The Vikings in Byzantium](http://www.soldiers-of-misfortune.com/history/varangian-guard.htm)
> 
> [The Varangian Guard: Berserkers of the Byzantine Empire](http://www.ancient-origins.net/history-important-events/varangian-guard-berserkers-byzantine-empire-003144)


	2. A deep conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aella is happy to achieve some goals, while Blaeja is worried with the consequences and her dreams. Ragnar thinks about his mistakes and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> I'm happy to finish this chapter. I hope you will like it, and if someone find a mistake in my writing or have some suggestion, please tell me. English is not my mother tongue, and I really want to learn more.
> 
> I shared some links that were very useful to me. One of them (Weregild) will be a key for the future events.
> 
> Later I will explain more about it, hahahaha.

 

 

Aella and his men had arrived at the Ragnar's camp while the sun was rising in the sky. The Northmen were not prepared to defend themselves properly.  
Ragnar heard the sound of horses and commanded the men to take their shields, axes and swords.  
They fought well but the Saxons were more numerous. After a few hours of resistance, the majority of the Northmen were dead. Some of them were captured alongside Ragnar and a few Vikings ran to seek the help of Ragnar’s sons.

 

Aella was very pleased with his hostage.

 

"The very well known Northman Ragnar is here in my lands, with just a few warriors to help you King Ragnar! Did you think that would be easy as the first time? This time we were prepared to fight back."

 

Ragnar was shocked with his defeat. Aella's words just increased his anger. He never thought he would be a hostage. He was angry with his own foolishness. Aslaug had adverted him to take more warriors with him. But, he was angry with her and their sons. Because they had fought against Eysteinn Beli, who he appointed to take control of Sweden while he was raiding the Baltic lands. He felt betrayed by everyone around him. First, his sons Eric and Agnar who tried to take the lands he had granted to Eysteinn, of course he was sad for his son's death, but they had disobeyed his command. Then these sons were killed by his Eysteinn, what demanded a reckoning. This vengeance was comanded by his wife and their children.

 

"Have you abandoned me, father? I know I was a fool trying to fight against my own sons to be more famous, but if you want to teach me that it's impossible to fight the fate, let me die in battle to join you in Valhalla".

 

They took Ragnar to Aella's court. All the way they laughed and were making jokes.  
Blaeja was praying with her little brother Ecgberht for the safe return of the king, when she heard the sound of horses approaching the gates.

She had seen some wounded warriors, then ordered some villagers to help them to go to the hospital. Some Northmen were held captive. She looked fascinated at them. They were so different, tall, had well-groomed beards. They had long fringes and short hair on the back of their head, hair's colour was blonder than anyone she ever saw, some of them were wearing furs and had drawings in their skins.

 

One of the men saw her and laughed with malice, she looked away.

 

She could understand that people would be afraid of their violence. But they were not demons as some people had thought. They were only men. A little more muscular than the nobles she was used to see. But, she imagined this was because they worked hard in their homeland.

 

Her father was riding his horse proudly. She felt relief that he was safe. After him she saw a man in a cage. Her face fell, he was the same man of her nightmare. He looked so angry to be locked, he seemed like a wild beast from distant lands, in chains, but still dangerous. She noticed that he seemed surprised, like he was not expecting to be defeated. He looked at her and gave a mischievous smile, like if he knew something she didn't. She felt pity of his treatment, but she knew that he wouldn't feel the same towards them if he was the victorious. Aella stopped the procession and said loudly:

 

"Everyone pay attention. These men were the wrath of the North. Some priests told us they were a punishment from God for our sins. But, now they are on their knees before your king. And the most famous among them is locked in a cage, like a beast".

 

He proceed with disdain:

 

"After all, they are beasts without honor or soul."

 

At night they were celebrating with a feast. Everyone were happy, drinking, singing and talking. Only Blaeja was fearing the consequences of the events. What worried her the most was the fact she saw the leader of the Northmen in her dreams. What if the other aspects of her dream became true? She feared that more blood would be spilled. She was wondering why God had sent those dreams. Could she do something to avoid more death? Or would she be the cause of more chaos?

 

She asked her father if she could see the prisoner:

 

“Father! Can I see the Northman you captured? I’m curious to see how he is behaving in his cell, after you showed him his appropriate place”.

 

She lied, Blaeja knew that her father would be happier if she praised his skills and despised his enemy. She hated doing that, because she thought it was very inhuman take advantage of the defeated. But, she felt like she needed to see Ragnar.

 

Aella laughed and was really surprise with his daughter’s behavior. Thinking she wanted to make fun of Ragnar, he said:

 

“Of course Blaeja. He will be furious seeing a gorgeous princess he can’t lay his hands on”.

 

Blaeja blushed with her father’s suggestion. Aella made a toast and everybody yelled with excitement.

Blaeja made the curtsey and left the hall, walking through the corridors. The few men that were making vigilance bowed to her. They respected her, maybe even more than her father. Some of them served king Osberht. That was always a reason why Aella was so paranoid with the possibility of treason. This feeling always made Aella cruel with his own subjects, while Blaeja showed kindness and mercy. Seemed like he thought that the only way to secure his throne was based in fear. Blaeja thought that would be easier if people loved and respect their leader.

 

When she was near the cell, Blaeja heard Ragnar talking alone, like if someone were there with him, she ordered the men who were there to leave them alone. They seemed worried. She assured them she would be fine.

 

“I will be secure. He is just a man, and I have my dagger”.

 

She showed them her dagger hidden in her sleeve. They obeyed her and left her alone with Ragnar.

 

He listened to the sound of steps and voices, and moved his head to stare at her. He smiled and said something in his language she didn’t understand. She asked, not knowing if he would talk to her, or even if he knew her language:

 

“What did you say?”

 

Ragnar smiled again and said:

 

“What a honor. To receive the visit of the beautiful princess of Northumbria!”

 

Blaeja blushed and was surprised to hear him speaking her language with such property. She spoke:

 

“I came to see the famous King from the North. And to ask him why he wants to destroy our lands and people!”

 

Ragnar laughed and answered:

 

“We are not only savages and invaders, princess. We can also make commerce and alliances. And I don’t want to destroy your land or people. I only want better options for my people to grow and prosper. I’m sure your own people had invaded this lands, taking it from others.”

 

Blaeja was dazzled with his use of her language, but she felt attacked by his words:

 

“If you wanted to make friendly negotiations, why don’t you came to talk, instead of acting like a thief? Maybe, my father and you could have made an agreement.”

 

Ragnar laughed and replied:

 

“Do you really think your father would want to have savages, like he called us, in his lands? You are too young to understand hatred my child”

 

Blaeja was furious with his audacity. How he dared to talk about her with such intimacy and indulgence. She was young, but not innocent.

 

Ragnar had noticed her angry face and spoke again:

 

“Don’t be angry with me. I’m old, but I’ve made a lot of mistakes, I’ve learned by some of them. But, my worst mistake was not listen to my wife, who told me not to be here with so little warriors to help me. I wouldn’t be here if I had listened to her. Learn by my actions, never stop hearing the more experienced and wise people around you.

 

Blaeja wanted to know about him. She asked him:

 

“Do you usually listen to your wife’s advice?”

 

Ragnar said:

“In the most part of time, but I was offended that she fought alongside our sons to avenge their brothers. I wanted to show that I was more skilled. Aslaug is a Völva and a Skjoldmø, I think she saw something about the future she didn’t want to say or didn’t understand. I was too stubborn and didn’t hear her words."

 

Blaeja was impressed by the way he talked about his wife, seemed like they had a very different relationship. At least, it was very different from her parent’s marriage. Well, what she remembered. Since her mother had died some time ago. He praised his wife’s knowledge. She was eager to know more about his family:

 

“What is it, I mean a Völ, and the other word you said?”.

 

Ragnar was very surprised with her curiosity, he thought that she would be there to mock him. He found their conversation very enjoyable:

 

“Skjoldmø is a warrior. A woman who had chosen to fight. Aslaug is a very good warrior. She is also a Völva, someone who can see or feel something about the future and practices magic”.

Blaeja thought about her dream. Could she be a Völva too? No. She was a Christian princess, not a witch. Anyway, she asked again.

 

“Those priestesses… Can they see the future in their dreams?”.

 

Ragnar was thinking she knew something she didn’t want to say clearly:

 

“I believe. Why are you asking?”.

 

Blaeja felt embarrassed, and changed the subject of their conversation:

 

“I’m just curious. But, I want to know more about your family. Is it possible that they will search for you here?”.

 

Ragnar saw the fear behind her words. It would be his escape. If he would be able to make her release him.

 

“I’m sure they will. Even if we are in conflict they will want to free me from the captivity. It would be a shame for them to have their own king and father as a captive. They will try to set me free bringing horror to your beautiful land. Or we can make a treaty to avoid the spill of more blood. If you release me now, I will fulfil my word to you. You could be the wife of one of my sons. After all, I think your father won't want to marry his daughter with some of his enemies that rule near. One of them would want to take the throne, with your blood as a claim. Maybe a husband from a far away land would be his best option. Long time ago, I’ve heard that one of my sons would marry a princess…”

 

Blaeja was extremely angry, she knew that someday she would marry, but she feared that she would marry a man that could mistreat her. Some of arranged marriages between royalty were very succesfull. Saxon women were very powerful in their kingdoms. But, sometimes, the marriage could be a golden cage too.

She would gladly remain single to help his brother to rule the kingdom when his time come. Other possibility was to join the church. She always loved studying and look after the poor. There she would do that. Blaeja didn’t allow him to keep talking:

 

“Do you really think I’m that innocent? I will not release you to cut my throat and run away. I don’t believe you, and my father will never permit that I marry one of your sons. And I don’t want to. I’m a Christian. If your family want to make an agreement it will be in our terms, since we have you as a hostage.”

Ragnar was really impressed with her fury. He was sure she had iron underneath her kind manners and appearance.

 

“A wise and strong woman like you would have the world. That’s a shame that we will not have much more time to know one another.”

 

Blaeja was ashamed with her explosion, but she didn’t understand why Ragnar said they hadn’t more time. She was confused.

 

Ragnar noticed her confused expression and said:

 

“I’m sure your father won’t want to make a treaty to release me. He is very proud to see a possible allegiance between us. He will want to kill me.”

 

Blaeja was fearing that her dream would became true.

 

"You have more value alive. My father will not risk the safety of our kingdom".

 

Ragnar spoke:

"Maybe not. But, I noticed that your father doesn't trust his men. He will want to show that he is the suitable king to protect his lands and people. What better way to do that than killing me? Acting that way he will also send a message to other kings. How many brothers do you have to inherit his throne? He must show that he is not weak. This way no one would take the chance invading his kingdom".

 

Blaeja knew that her father didn't make much progress to build allegiances with their neighbours. Some of them had requested her hand in marriage. But, Aella feared that they would attack, taking the throne and with a claim, secured in the marriage of his daughter, they would rule killing him and Blaeja's brother.

Blaeja suddenly saw a way that would bring beneficts to both of them.

 

"Exactly. But, my father would use you in other way. He would pay to some of your kind to help him to conquer other territories. Maybe, some of you would stay to work in the lands too."

 

Ragnar was thinking about Blaeja's words. Was it possible, Christian and Northmen fighting and living together?

He said:

 

"Who knows, for sure, what future will brings?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Tale of Ragnarssons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tale_of_Ragnar%27s_Sons)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Eysteinn Beli](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eysteinn_Beli)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ragnar Lodbrok's saga tells that Eysteinn was the king of Sweden and a good friend of Ragnar Lodbrok. Eysteinn had the most beautiful daughter named Ingeborg. [...] When Ragnar Lodbrok was visiting Eysteinn at Uppsala, Eysteinn suggested that Ragnar marry Ingeborg and have her as wife instead of the pauper Aslaug (Kraka). Ragnar consequently betrothed himself to Ingeborg. Eventually, Aslaug found out from three small birds, and told Ragnar that she was no pauper. She was the daughter of Sigurd and Brynhild. As Ragnar understood that Kraka was of better descent that Ingeborg, he decided not to go back to Sweden and wed Eysteinn's daughter."
> 
> "Eysteinn was upset with Ragnar's change of plans and declared that their friendship was no more. This was interesting news to Ragnar's sons Eric and Agnar who decided to go to Sweden and pillage, as their father would not mind anymore.  
> When they had arrived at the location where Eric and Agnar were camped, Eysteinn ordered one third of the Swedish army to attack Eric and Ragnar's men, while the others would attack from all directions after the battle had begun. This was done and Sibilja began to bellow. Eric and Agnar's warriors began to fight between themselves and eventually Agnar died and Eric was taken captive. Eric was offered both peace and Ingeborg but Eric wanted the Swedes to stick spears into the ground and throw him on top of them so that he would die."
> 
>  
> 
> "When Aslaug heard the news of Eric and Agnar's death, she cried blood, and asked Ragnar's sons to avenge their dead brothers. Ivar the Boneless was afraid of the magic that ruled in Sweden, but when his little brother, the only three year old Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye wanted to attack Eysteinn, the brothers changed their minds. Sigurd's foster-father assembled five longships for him. Hvitserk and Björn Ironside mustered fourteen, while Aslaug and Ivar the Boneless marshalled ten ships each. Ivar would not allow his mother Aslaug to go by sea, but she could join the army of riders that would go across land. She accepted and changed her name to Randalin. The Swedish leidang was beaten and Eysteinn fell. Ragnar's sons commanded that their brother had been avenged and that the Swedes should be spared pillaging."
> 
>  
> 
> [Weregild](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weregild)
> 
>  
> 
> [What Vikings Really Looked Like](http://sciencenordic.com/what-vikings-really-looked)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Viking Age: The People's Appearance/](http://en.natmus.dk/historical-knowledge/denmark/prehistoric-period-until-1050-ad/the-viking-age/the-people/appearance/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Völva](http://www.history.com/news/what-did-the-vikings-look-like>What%20did%20the%20Vikings%20look%20like</a>%0A%0A%0A<a%20href=)


	3. What The Gods Have In Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> In this chapter we will see more of the interactions in Blaeja's family. I wanted to show another side of Aella, because I don't believe anyone is just bad or good. I didn't find much information about the genealogy of Mercia, Wessex and Northumbria. So, I will try to make my best to be accurate. I wrote about Osberht being supported by Wessex and Mercia, because they will have family's bonds in my fanfic. I hope you like it.

 

  
  
  
Blaeja walked to her chambers after her long conversation with Ragnar. When she had seen him, she feared that her dreams would be a prophecy. And after what he said about those priestesses and the prophecy involving his sons, she thought that coincidences were not possible.

 

  
She prayed so hard that night to God send a message to her. Any signal to appoint the right path. She felt lost. Ragnar seemed so wise and noticed the intricate politics of the kingdoms, Blaeja feared that her father wouldn't listen to her advice about the Northman. He was not a man who would hear the others easily. But now, it was imperative that she would make him listen.

 

  
That night she feared the sleep. What if she dreams again about those terrible things? She chose to sit in a chair with a manuscript and some maps. She wanted to know where the Northmen would arrive the next time. She had some ideas to defend her people. The cities near the coast were the most vulnerable to a Viking attack. They would raid very fast and walk away to their ships, fading in the fogs. The Saxons should be always vigilant. Of course, that keep an army was very expensive. Other option would be train the peasants. That way, they would defend themselves.

  
  
With so much to think and write. Blaeja felt very tired. She couldn't resist the sleep any longer.

  
  
Suddenly she was again in the pit of snakes near Ragnar. He smiled at her and started fighting the snakes. He was bare hand against the animals. When she looked at her hands she saw an axe, which she gave him. He fought well and killed all snakes.  
  


When she looked up she saw her father's face. He was furious with her. "You betrayed me. You helped the enemy. You're no longer my daughter."

  
  
His next move was to throw a bucket with blood on her head. She started screaming and asking the forgiveness of Aella.  


  
"Father! Please, stop!"  
  

  
The blood didn't stop. She was drowning in it. When she was incapable to see. She was no longer in the pit of snakes. Blaeja was sitting in a chair watching her father speaking to the crowd. "This day it's an important day to us. Today we will show that no one can threat us without face the consequences. The Viking called Ragnar Lodbrok will receive his punishment. He will fight against animals, because I won't put one of my soldiers to kill him. He doesn't deserve. He will fight against my snakes. If he wins, he can go to his homeland."

  
  
He laughed while some of his nobles and subjects were whispering. Blaeja saw that the most part of them didn't agree with this barbaric way.  
  
  
Blaeja was shocked. She saw Ragnar being arrested to the pit. He was calm and looked at her, smiling like if he was not walking to his death. He made a request. "I want my axe to fight. If I die today I must go to Valhalla!"

  
  
Aella laughed saying. "The only place you will go is Hell!"

  
  
Aella's men pushed Ragnar to the hole. Blaeja was trembling and when Ragnar started screaming, she couldn't bear. She closed her eyes.  


 

Her next vision was a field. She was walking among her father's men and saw on the opposite direction what seemed Northmen. The sound of harsh voices and swords being repetly shocked against shields. Apparently they couldn't see her. They started running to face the enemy. Everything was chaos, blood and screams. The next thing she saw was the ceiling. She was awake and sweating, with horror in her eyes. She didn't see in her dream who won the battle. She knew that it was necessary talk to her father to prevent the worse. But, she didn't know how.  
  
  
  
"God help me to do the right thing."  
  
  
  
When the first lights of morning were in the sky, Blaeja was tired and with a hard task ahead. She needed to convince her father not to kill Ragnar.  
  
  
She asked the help of her maids, Æthelflæd. She walked to the hall to eat breakfast, her father was not there yet. When he arrived, she said:  


  
"Father! I must talk to you after breakfast. It's very important!"

  
  
Aella seemed happy and answered. "Of course daughter! But, first I must tell everyone what I've decided about the destiny of Ragnar Lodbrok!"

  
  
Blaeja needed to do something quickly. If he has decided to take Ragnar's life her worse nightmares would be true.  


  
"Father it's exactly what I need to talk to you!"

  
  
Aella's seemed starting angering. "Do you think I will change my mind because of you? I'm the king, not you!".

  
  
Blaeja should think quickly to prevent her father’s plans. “Father I didn’t have the intention to seem wiser than you. You’re our leader, God had appointed you. But, I fear that we are not seeing what is coming in our way.”  


  
Aella wanted to know what Blaeja had in mind. “What it would be?”  


  
Blaeja felt his question as a sign to advance, explaining her ideas.

  
  
“If we kill him, his family will want to avenge him. But, I know we can’t just let him go. I was thinking that we could make a treat. Ragnar would lead some of his men to help us to defeat the surviving forces of your rival King Osberth. That way we will secure our position as the rulers of Northumbria, without a rival to claim the throne unexpectly.”

  
  
Aella thought about that for a little while, then whispered. “How do you know we can trust those barbarians?”

  
  
Blaeja blushed answering. “Father, if it was you that was captive I would do anything to release you. Ragnar’s family won’t be different. They can be barbarians, but they praise their families. It’s our only chance!”    
  


Aella felt proud of his daughter’s love.  


  
“You’re so much like your mother! She was also a smart woman. Unfortunately, some of the nobles will not agree with this plan. They will think we are selling our soul to the devil himself.”  
  


She felt tears in her eyes. She was only a child when her mother died giving birth her little brother. Blaeja knew that some of the Northumbria’s noble families wouldn’t see with good eyes that kind of treat. But, she didn’t see another option.  
  


“I know father! But, we have no other choice”  


  
Aella started eating the meal. When one of his nobles, Osric asked. “Sire! What will be done about the Northmen, Ragnar Lodbrok?”  
  
  
Aella stopped and stared angrily at the man. “You will know in time.”  
  


Osric kept talking. “We trust your knowledge my king. But, the people fear that more Vikings will come to release him. Would be better if we just kill him to make a symbol, to show to those beasts that they can’t came and do as they please!”

 

  
The crowd yelled with excitement. Aella was openly raging now. Blaeja feared his actions, she replied. “My lord Osric, I know that our people is tired of facing the wrath of the Northmen. But, we can’t waste that chance, acting without thinking.”  


 

The crowd stayed silent to hear Blaeja's words.

 

Osric felt outraged by her. "What a gracious lady like the princess would know about the Northmen?"  
  
  
Blaeja kept looking at him, without show her anger. "I know that they praise their family as we do, and that they will want to seek revenge if we kill Ragnar Lodbrok. I also know that they can be useful for us. Have you heard about the Varangian Guard that protect the Bizantine Empire?"  


  
Osric knew that she wanted to show him like a stupid and less informed man. He asked with a mischievous smile, trying to suggest a double meaning. "How our princess intend to use those beasts?"  
  
  
The crowd were whispering about the insolence of Osric towards the princess. Blaeja noticed his intention to make her fell ashamed. She took a deep breath and started talking. "My father, our wise king has a brilliant plan, that you will know in time. While you wait to know, as the vassal you are, learn what is your place."  


  
Aella smiled with Blaeja's answer and looked at Osric. "You heard my daughter. We are prepared to face our enemies. Doesn't matter if they are from the distant lands, in the North, or if they are living among us".

  
  
Osric knew that he had gone too far. Now, he was fearing the consequences.

  
  
"My apologies, my king. I didn't want to suggest nothing different. We know you are the rightful ruler. The most prepared to lead us to a golden future"  


  
Aella smiled and gave permission to everyone to eat.

  
  
After the meal, Blaeja and Aella were talking about what to do with Ragnar in his chambers.

 

  
"Father, we should train the peasants to prepare them to protect themselves against the Northmen. I know that money is required to keep a prepared army to face them, since they attack by surprise. But, if we install towers of vigilance on the coast, we could see them approaching with time of advantage, to mobilize some forces"

 

  
Aella was hearing with attention, but, answered with disdaim. "Where do you think I will find the resources to make weapons to do the peasants? You know very well that only those of noble birth are allowed to become knights. I will not take the risk to face treason with a band of peasants possessing swords"  


 

Blaeja knew the social order, where the peasants were the last step in a staircase. But, she found so unfair that they would always be the most vulnerable, living like sheeps waiting for be butchered by the sea wolves.  


 

"Father, I know you fear treason. But, we need more warriors. I could sell some of my jewels to achieve the needed sum of money."

 

  
Aella couldn't help to feel proud of his daughter. He didn't know any lady of noble birth who would be worried about such questions, or even one who would think about dispose any comfort or privilege to help the less privileged. Except for one woman, one he loved with all his being. But, it was a long time ago. He was a different man now. A bitter man.

  
  
"Daughter, you are such an innocent girl. We can't change the social order. Our security lays in that order. If the peasants think they could change their fates, being a knight, what would stop them to try taking the throne?"

 

  
Blaeja stoped to think about her father's words.

 

  
"What if we chase the help of the king of Wessex or Mércia? They would want our help in the future too"  


 

Aella thought about this possibility before. But Wessex and Mercia had deep family bonds. Æthelswith, the daughter of King Æthelwulf of Wessex, and sister of the new king Æthelred of Wessex was married Burgred of Mercia. Burgred was loyal to the realm of Wessex, and they also supported Osberht. They considered Aella an usurper, and he was quite sure that they would help Osberth to take back the throne of Northumbria in the right time.  


 

"Of course I thought about that. But, they will not help us. They see me as an usurper. They will help Osberth. I'm sure he is hide there."  


 

Aella was angry. Maybe, the only way to fight the Vikings was to be together with the other kings. But, how he could ask the help of the other kings? He started to think about something that Blaeja wouldn't like.

 

  
The king was tired, and the question about if Ragnar would live or die was the main matter.

 

"Let me rest, daughter. I must think about what to do."

 

  
Blaeja said. "Yes, father. I can only imagine how heavy is your burden as our king. But, if you kill Ragnar, we will waste our most precious coin to negotiate with the invaders that will surely come."

 

  
When Blaeja left the chambers of her father, she saw Osric talking with some nobles in the hallway. She noticed they were whispering about the Northman. They wanted Aella to kill him. They were furious that the leader of the invaders would remain alive after his raiders against some of their lands.

 

  
When Blaeja walked near them, Osric bowed with a dubious smile on his lips. She feared that her father would listen to this man. She went to her chambers, her brother was there. Waiting for her. She smiled.

  
  
"What are you doing in here? I thought you were studying or training with the wooden sword!"  
  
  
Ecgberht replied. "I should be. But, I'm worried about the Northmen. Is it true that they will invade us to release that Ragnar Lodbrok?"

 

  
Blaeja wanted to protect her brother. But, they were living in dangerous times. He should be prepared to face uncertainty and fear. Hide the thruth was not helpful anymore. Her brother should grow up.

 

  
"It's true Ecgberth. But, I talked with father, we have a plan. Everything will be solve. But, I want you to do everything I say, okay? We will face danger, not only because of the invaders. But, here, at the court, we have enemies too. I want you to stay close to me, and tell me everything you hear."

 

  
Ecgberth nodded and embrace Blaeja. She said with a smile. "Well, I think father Ceolwulf is looking for you."

 

  
Ecgberth kissed her cheek and ran to his lessons.

  
  
At the afternoon, Blaeja prayed and thought about what the future would bring, she even forgot to eat the dinner. She was tired. At last, the time to the supper has come.

 

  
When she arrived, her father and brother was already in the dining hall. She sat.

 

  
Her father seemed worried. Then, he spoke. "I've decided what to do with Ragnar Lodbrok".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [List of monarchs of Northumbria](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_monarchs_of_Northumbria)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86lla_of_Northumbria#Popular_culture)  
>    
> [](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osberht_of_Northumbria)
> 
> [List of monarchs of Wessex](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_monarchs_of_Wessex)
> 
>  
> 
> [Aethereld of Wessex](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86thelred_of_Wessex)
> 
>  
> 
> [Food and drink in Medieval England](http://www.historylearningsite.co.uk/medieval-england/food-and-drink-in-medieval-england/>Food%20and%20Drink%20In%20Medieval%20England</a>)


	4. The Eagle and the Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aella talks to Blaeja about his decision. Blaeja feels the necessity to be bolder. Osric and Blaeja are starting a "Cold War". Ragnar's sons and Aslaug make their first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful to @Lauredessine, who helped me with the grammar mistakes. Laure, you're amazing. I would like to say thank you to @Zenobia and @DaizyDoe, both of you are the most supportive readers I could have. I just love your comments.

 

 

"I've decided what to do with Ragnar Lodbrok".

 

 

Those words frightened Blaeja. What had her father decided?

 

Aella spoke loudly:

 

"Ragnar Lodbrok have been a threat for our kingdom, as every Northman before him. We will never forget the invasion of Lindisfarne, generations ago. He will pay. I will not behead or hang him, he will fight my snakes. After all, he is a beast too.”

 

She was shocked. After their conversation, she never thought he would do that.

 

"Father..."

 

Aella stared at her. He was furious with her interruption. He said almost inaudible:

 

"We will talk later"

 

She answered in a way almost imperceptible:

 

"But, if you keep speaking about the execution, you will must keep your word later. You must take back what you said"

 

Aella said:

 

"Who are you to say to the king what he should or must do? I have no intention to take back my words."

 

 

Blaeja looked at the table, thinking about what to do.

 

Aella spoke to the crowd:

 

"After the breakfast, we will send the Northman to the pit of snakes."

 

 

Blaeja lost her appetite. She couldn't handle the prospective idea of her nightmares becoming true. Her father said in low voice:

 

 

"What is happening to you? Are you, already, grieving the death of the invader?"

 

 

Blaeja looked at her father:

 

 

"No, father! I'm, already, grieving the consequences of this mistake."

 

 

Aella was impressed with her audacity, she never spoke that way. He answered her with a veiled threat:

 

 

"I think you should take care of your tongue, if you don't want to lose it."

 

 

Blaeja was angry with her father's stupidity.

 

 

"You cut some people tongue, only when you fear what that person might say."

 

 

Aella squeezed her arm angrily:

 

 

“Go to your chambers. I can’t look at you at the moment. But, be prepared, because you will see the execution.”

 

 

Blaeja bowed and left the hall. After a few hours, her presence was requested. It was time for Ragnar's execution.

 

She walked to take her place on the highest platform. She felt Osric's eyes on her. She knew that he had some influence in this event.

 

Finally, she saw Ragnar coming. He had a fierce look, like if he wouldn't face his death. She didn't understand.

 

Aella spoke towards Ragnar:

 

 

"Because of your crimes against my people, I condemn you to death Ragnar Lodbrok. If you were a noble man you could be beheaded. But, as you are a savage you will fight animals like you. You will be thrown into a pit of snakes.”

 

 

Ragnar was startled. But, he could manage to cover his fear. Surprising everyone around him, he said:

 

 

“I just ask for my axe, because I have to die fighting in order to achieve Valhalla”.

 

Aella was impressed that Ragnar knew his language. He answered:

 

 

“So, the Viking can speak our language. Anyway, I will not give you a weapon. You can fight barehanded, like the animal you are.”

 

 

This said, Aella ordered the men to throw Ragnar into the pit. He glanced at Blaeja before his fall, and gave her a sad smile. She closed her eyes and fought the tears.

 

They heard him fighting the snakes. He was yelling. But, the snakes were in higher number. He was being bitten. It was hard for Blaeja to see another human suffering so much pain.

 

Aella looked at her threateningly.

 

She sustained her posture. After a little while, Aella dismissed everyone. Blaeja was partially relieved that she wouldn't hear Ragnar in agony.

 

When she was walking to her chambers, she heard Osric talking to her father.

 

 

"You did well, Sire. The Northmen will fear you forever."

 

Aella was not so sure about that. Anyway, he was vulnerable to flattery. Blaeja knew it.

 

She hid herself to hear better without being noticed.

 

 

Osric gave another advice:

 

 

"You should send an envoy to tell his sons about his execution. To let them know that they can't make as they wish."

 

 

Aella was in doubt:

 

"Are you sure? Who would do that? They fear the wrath of the Northmen."

 

 

  Osric said:

 

"We could send one of his own kind."

 

 

Aella stopped to think, and after some minutes. He said:

 

"I agree with your idea." 

 

 

Blaeja was scandalized. Her father would tease Ragnar's sons. He was, for sure, out of his mind.

 

She ran to his chambers to wait for him.

 

When he arrived, she started talking:

 

 

"Father, I can't believe what you did. His sons will avenge him. What made you change your mind? Osric?"

 

Aella walked until he was near his daughter:

 

 

"I changed my mind, because I will not be the weak king in our strong lineage. I will be the first king to defeat the threat of the Northmen."

 

Blaeja was aware of her father's desire to maintain the honour of the lineage of Northumbria. But, not at that cost. It was a mistake, she could feel it.

 

"I understand you father, it's our duty to protect the legacy and the people. But, throwing Ragnar in a pit of snakes is not the right form to do that. Neither informing his sons about how he died."

 

 

Aella always thought that the lovely nature of her daughter would be her undoing.

 

"Seems to me like you are on his side. Is that true?

 

 

Blaeja said:

 

"I'm on your side father. Always. But, I'm disappointed with your actions. A king should show not only strenght, but also mercy. As or Lord said: 'Blessed are the merciful, for they will be shown mercy'. One day, we may be at their mercy. Would you like to witness the same mercy you have shown to their father?"

 

 

Aella asked with fury:

 

"What would you have wanted? That I would have released him?"

 

 

Blaeja answered in a calm tone:

 

"No, father. You could keep him as a hostage, in order to start negotiation with his family. Because, I'm sure they will come to seek answers."

 

 

Aella was curious about her daughter's certainty:

 

 

"How do you know they will look for him?"

 

 

"Father, I've been dreaming of the Northmen before they arrived. In my dreams I saw Ragnar being trown into the pit of snakes. And I also saw a great battle between us and the Northmen. But, I didn't see who won the battle." Blaeja said.

 

Aella was startled with her confession. He didn't know, at first, what to say. It took him some time to speak:

 

 

"Do you believe your visions are some kind of gift from God?"

 

 

Blaeja was not sure. But, what more could it be? She was a religious woman. She always prayed, helped the Church and the poor.

 

 

"I think. Maybe, God wants to show us how to save our people from the pagans. Or, who knows, maybe he has a bigger plan."

 

 

Aella asked her:

 

 

"We must know if, and when, they will come."

 

 

**Meanwhile, in Scandinavia**

 

 

Ragnar's sons were worried with him. He was absent for too long, Aslaug was the most concerned. Sigurd felt like she knew something. While they were eating the nattmal, they received a man, who was among the warriors that Ragnar took with him when he sailed to Northumbria.

 

Aslaug thought:

 

 

"So, it is true what I saw. A tired man carrying a broken crown and giving it to me."

 

The man said:

 

 

"I have terrible news. Ragnar got killed in a pit of snakes by king Aella of Northumbria."

 

 

Sigurd was holding a knife, when he heard the horrendous new, he cut himself to the bone, screaming angrily.

 

Ivar said:

 

 

"We must avenge our father. His legacy can't be ruined. Those Saxons will always fear our wrath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't find a source about what would be the Bible at that time. So, I put the part about mercy the way we know today. Because, I wanted to show how Blaeja would be influenced by the Church. If some of you have a source about it, I would love to know ^^.
> 
>  
> 
> "There are a number of partial Old English Bible translations (from the Latin) surviving, including the Old English Hexateuch, Wessex Gospels and the Book of Psalms, partly in prose and partly in a different verse version. Others, now missing, are referred to in other texts, notably a lost translation of the Gospel of John into Old English by the Venerable Bede, which he is said to have completed shortly before his death around the year 735. Alfred the Great had a number of passages of the Bible circulated in the vernacular about 900, and in about 970 an inter-linear translation was added in red to the Lindisfarne Gospels. These included passages from the Ten Commandments and the Pentateuch, which he prefixed to a code of laws he promulgated around this time. In approximately 990, a full and freestanding version of the four Gospels in idiomatic Old English appeared, in the West Saxon dialect; these are called the Wessex Gospels. According to the historian Victoria Thompson: 'although the Church reserved Latin for the most sacred liturgical moments almost every other religious text was available in English by the eleventh century' ".  
> [Bible translations in the Middle Ages](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bible_translations_in_the_Middle_Ages)
> 
>  
> 
> I found this book: "Reading the Bible in the Middle Ages". But, it would take ages to arrive here. :( 
> 
>  
> 
> "For earlier medieval Christians, the Bible was the book of guidance above all others, and the route to religious knowledge, used for all kinds of practical purposes, from divination to models of government in kingdom or household. This book's focus is on how medieval people accessed Scripture by reading, but also by hearing and memorizing sound-bites from the liturgy, chants and hymns, or sermons explicating Scripture in various vernaculars. Time, place and social class determined access to these varied forms of Scripture. Throughout the earlier medieval period, the Psalms attracted most readers and searchers for meanings."
> 
>  
> 
> [Reading the Bible in the Middle Ages ](http://www.bloomsbury.com/us/reading-the-bible-in-the-middle-ages-9781474245739)
> 
>  
> 
> Here we have how Ragnar's death is described in the Tale of Ragnar's sons.
> 
>  
> 
> "When king Ella of Northumbria learns of the pillaging army, he musters an overwhelming force and defeats Ragnar's army. Ragnar is dressed in a silken jacket which Aslaug had made and nothing can pierce it. Finally, he is taken prisoner and thrown into a snake pit. However, as the snakes do not bite him, the Englishmen take off his clothes and then the snakes kill him for good."
> 
>  
> 
> [The Tale of Ragnar's sons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tale_of_Ragnar%27s_Sons)
> 
>  
> 
> "In 865 King Ella of Northumbria killed Ragnar Lodbrok in a pit of serpents. When Ragnar was suffering in the pit he is reputed to have exclaimed: “How the young pigs would squeal if they knew what the old boar suffers!”  
> Sigurd and his siblings learned of their father’s death when the king Ælla sent an envoy to alert them of it. When the brothers heard of their father’s death Sigurd is said to have cut himself to the bone with a knife he held in his hand and his brother Björn Ironside gripped his spear so tightly that the imprint of his fingers was left in the wood.  
> Sigurd and his brothers swore they would avenge his killing in time-honoured Viking tradition. The legend says that their first attempt failed, but through the treachery of the youngest brother, the notoriously cruel and cunning Ivar the Boneless, Ella was duped into a battle he could not win. In 866 they crossed the North Sea with a large army. This Great Heathen Army sacked York, met King Ella in battle and captured him. They sentenced him to die according to the custom of the Blood Eagle), an exceedingly painful death. It consisted of cutting away the ribs from the spine and pulling the lungs backward through the cavities formed to form the shape of an eagle."
> 
>  
> 
> [Sigurd Snake-in-the-eye](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigurd_Snake-in-the-Eye)


	5. Two Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osric advises Aella in an important matter, what makes Blaeja even more suspicious of his intentions. King Osberth makes his first appearance, and it seems like he has something in common with Aella. Aslaug seeks the knowledge of the Gods. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd have an argument with Ivar. Aslaug and Sigurd share a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for my delay. 
> 
> Please forgive me! It was the hardest chapter so far. I couldn't write and fix the grammar mistakes without the help of Lauredessine and DaizyDoe. Thank you so much girls, you are the best supporters I could have. ^^
> 
> I must ask the pardon of Zenobia for not answer her last messages. For some crazy reason I didn't receive the notifications of your comments by email. I'm really sorry, you're so inspiring with your thoughtful reviews and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate them. ^^
> 
> I hope you all like it.

Aslaug and her sons were preparing to sail to Northumbria. They called the earls and their warriors. Yet, she felt like the number of men would not be enough. She told her sons, “You should not fight if you see that the chances are not in your favor. Wait for a better chance to win. Respect the signs of the Gods.” 

 

Ivar said, “I will not risk my warriors without the chances of victory. I don’t want to go to Valhalla anytime soon. I must build my fame first. I will make the Gods look at me.”

 

Aslaug said that she would seek the advice of the Gods. She selected some animals to make a sacrifice for victory in the coming raid. Aslaug went to the temple with some servants who knew the old poems to offer the sacrifice. The animals were slaughtered by a strike between their eyes while simultaneously beheading it with a two-handed axe, creating an impressive fountain of blood in a dramatic display of weapon-handling prowess. Aslaug walked to the fountain of blood and placed her hands closing her eyes. She drew two lines of blood using her fingers on her own forehead. The animals' blood was sprinkled on the walls of the temple as well.

 

Aslaug sat on a ritual platform and was holding three ropes, in order to ask the knowledge of the norns about the fate. The women formed a circle around her, and they started the poems. 

 

The Queen had entered into a state of frenzy and saw a woman with long and black hair, she was walking through a forest surrounded by fog. She was holding a crown with a hand. Suddenly, she looked at Aslaug and smiled. Then, she took a serpent which was crawling at her feet with her other hand.

She gave instructions that the meat should be boiled in cauldrons in the temple and eaten at the feast that night.

 

Drinks were passed over the fire, and toasts were made to Óðin, Njörður, and Freyr.

 

Aslaug smiled watching everything from her high seat. Finally her son, Sigurd, approached.

 

“Son, how is your hand?”

 

Sigurd was the younger of her sons. She knew that he felt guilty because of Ragnar's death. If they hadn't avenged Eric and Agnar, Ragnar wouldn't have been pushed to seek more fame in Northumbria. He would still be alive.

 

He looked sad and answered, "It's better, thanks for your medicine."

 

She said, "Don't feel responsible for your father's actions. What happened to him was fated. I think this journey will give you more than vengeance and spoils."

 

Sigurd was too sad to notice the mystery behind her words.

 

"But mother if we had not avenged Agnar and Eric, father would still here. Yet, if we didn't do that we would be ashamed. I can't help to feel somehow guilty.”

 

Aslaug embraced him whispering, “It was fated, like other things that will happen.”

 

He answered, “I can’t even imagine how heavy your burden mother. To know things without having the power to change them in the most of the time.”

 

She smiled and said, “The Gods wouldn’t give me the gift without a reason. We must accept the things we can’t change and do the best to be noticed and to honor the Gods.”

 

Sigurd nodded and said, “You are wise! I wish have at least half of your wisdom someday. Now, I must talk to Ivar, Hvitserk and Ubbe.”

 

Ivar was speaking to his warriors.

 

“We will avenge our king at the right moment. Not before. Our people will conquer a vast land to prosper and live in. The Saxon lands are as fruitful as my lands in Ireland.”

 

The men shouted with excitement. Of course, they wanted to avenge Ragnar’s death. But, invading and living in a prosperous territory would provide a better chance to survive.

 

Ragnar’s sons were talking about their plans. Ivar was the first, “I will wait until the right time to engage in battle. I will not spend the lives of my warriors without the certainty of victory.

 

Ubbe said angrily, “I can’t understand your words brother! Will you wait for what? We must fight together as we did to avenge Erik and Agnar. It is what father would want…”

 

Ivar interrupted Ubbe, “Father is not here anymore. We must do what is best for us.”

 

Sigurd said, “What is best for everyone, or for you?”

 

Ivar laughed mischievously, “Seems like none of my brothers trust me.”

 

Ubbe answered, “It’s hard to believe you when it seems like you always want the advantage. Engaging in battle after our warriors have killed the majority of Saxons could be better for you. But, what about you own brothers?”

 

Hvitserk was watching their disagreement. He didn’t agree with Ivar. But, Ivar’s plans always had led to victory.

 

Sigurd took Ubbe’s side and said, “Ivar, why do you want to wait to put your warriors in the battlefield?”

 

Ivar answered, “We should surprise them. They will see a large number of warriors and will put all their forces to ending the battle at once. They will get tired and then, I will lead a fresh force to finish them, surrounding and slaughtering them. It seems like none of you trust your own flesh. Have I failed with some of you?”

 

But, his cold way of approaching things and speaking had always been a frightening thing about him. He finally spoke, “It seems like a good plan. But, what will we do if their forces are larger? Will you watch us being killed?”

 

Ivar smiled mischievously and said, “If you see that our men are losing we must retire our forces, and wait until the chances are in our favor.”

 

Sigurd said, “I agree. We must fight to honor father. After all, that’s the main reason for our expedition. We must leave mother behind to rule and protect the lands too.”

 

Ivar said, “Of course we must avenge father. But, the prospect of conquering new lands is so alluring to be blinded by vengeance’s feelings. Ragnar was killed because of his own foolish actions. We must avoid the same fate”.

 

Sigurd didn’t believe what he was hearing. Sometimes seemed like they were not sons of the same parents. 

 

He said, “It seems like you are not sad with father’s death. You seem satisfied that we have a reason to request Weregild”.

 

Ivar answered, “I’m not a child or a woman to cry forever. I must do the best with my chances to make the Gods look at me. I already have an Irish wife taking care of a vast land. I shall conquer even more. My name will be very well known”.

 

It took some months to unite the earls. Finally, they were ready to sail to the unknown. Aslaug was on the pier to say farewell. She embraced her sons wishing them success. When she was close to Sigurd, looking in his eyes she said:

 

“I see a woman in your future, she brings a crown”.

 

Sigurd laughed, “Is she as beautiful as Freya, or my own mother?”

 

Aslaug was serious, after a moment she answered, “She is one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

 

Sigurd said, “Is she as kind as she is fair?”

 

Aslaug laughed and said, “I don’t know. I think you should discover for yourself.”

 

They embraced and were ready to leave on their voyage to become legends.

 

 

Blaeja was in the gardens, taking care of the herbs. Her mother always loved the gardens, she was only ten years old when she died giving birth to her brother. Blaeja was devastated deeply that she couldn’t remember her voice anymore, and feared that one day she wouldn’t recognize her face anymore.

 

She noticed that someone was watching her. She felt like a predator was near. When Blaeja looked behind her, she saw Osric. That man was like a hunter, waiting for the chance to strike. Unfortunately, her father was vulnerable to flattering. Osric was gaining too much trust in her opinion.

 

He approached and said, “My princess, I see that you have grown into a stunning lady. It seems like you are flowering. A rare flower, ready to be taken.”

 

Blaeja felt shivers down her spine. She fought the fear. It would be a source of regret if he sees even a pinch of horror.

 

“Thank you, milord. But, every flower has thorns and anyone who is willing to take a flower must know that and be ready to face the challenge. If you excuse me, I should be at the hospital.”

 

Osric smiled and bowed. He walked to meet Aella.

 

“Sire! Have you asked the help of your son-in-law to fight the Norsemen?”

 

Aella was enraged, “Of course I asked for his help. He answered that he doesn’t have enough men to help without being vulnerable to attacks. Judith doesn’t help either. She doesn’t care.”

 

Osric said, “What about Blaeja?”

 

Aella didn’t understand what Osric was trying to say.

 

“Blaeja? She is different from her sister. While Judith is happy being a queen and holding power, Blaeja is happy helping people. Almost as if they are not daughters of the same mother!”

 

Osric said, “My king, I believe it is time to Blaeja to get married. It would be helpful to have more warriors to fight the Vikings.”

 

Aella spoke, “I know she is in an appropriate age to be married. But who? Who would be a perfect match? Who wouldn’t take advantage of her blood to seek my throne?”

 

Osric said without hesitation, “Osberth!”

 

Aella laughed, “You must be out of your mind. So, your suggestion is to marry my daughter with the old king? Marry my daughter with my enemy? What would prevent him from killing me and my son to achieve the throne?”

 

Osric answered, “My king. I’ve heard that since Osberth’s wife died giving birth to a stillborn boy, he is not the same man. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. I believe he would accept a truce. Even accept your son as his heir. And, after all, who knows what the future holds. Maybe he will die fighting before he has the chance to lay his hand on your daughter.”

 

Aella knew the feeling of being left behind, the sorrow of losing a loved one. That would kill any strength in a man.

 

“So, your suggestion is to make a betrothal ceremony and make sure he will die before he has the chance to become more ambitious?”

 

Osric nodded smiling naughtily, “You are such a wise leader.”

 

They sent an envoy to talk about the treaty to Osberth.

 

After a few days, the man and his companions approached Osberth’s lands.

 

The agreement was that if Aella dies, Osberth would be his heir. The same would happen if Osberth dies. If both survive the battle against the Vikings, they would rule in alternate periods. Osberth was not sure if Aella would remain true to his word. But, when he heard that Aella’s daughter would marry him he thought that Aella wouldn’t betray his own daughter by killing her husband or betrothed.

 

He asked the advice of his friend and cousin Osred, “What do you think about this agreement cousin?”

 

Osred was apprehensive, “We shouldn’t trust them. Maybe it’s only an ambush.”

 

Osberth said, “I know. But, Aella wouldn’t risk reigniting the civil war by killing me. The people and our warriors wouldn’t take this easily.”

 

Osred said, “You are so kind to see how evil he is. Don’t be naïve, he wouldn’t hesitate to put you down and secure his lineage.”

 

Osberth knew all these arguments, he thought about them multiple times.

 

“I’m inclined to accept.”

 

Osred answered, “Do as you wish my king. But, be prepared to face the risk. I will be at your side to protect you.”

 

Osberth said, “What could I do without you, my old friend. You are my only consolation after the death of my dearest Ælgifu and our baby boy.”

 

Osred smiled and asked, “I suppose I should ask Aella’s envoy to approach, it seems like you have made your decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that I tried to write some sort of ritual performed by Aslaug. But, I had problems to find some accurate material, and I didn't want to write nonsense. 
> 
> The Christian church saw the pagan rites as devil's work, and medieval authors seemed little interested in them, as compared to the myths. We have some accounts of the pagan rituals by contemporary foreign authors in the medieval literature, both by Christians, and by Muslims, yet these sources might have numerous problems with interpretation. 
> 
> The authors were hostile to the pagan rites. Not to mention that they were foreigners who may not have understood what they had witnessed, or the language that was being spoken. Another issue is that the authors wrote about things they did not see, using second or third hand accounts. 
> 
>  
> 
>  I also tried to find some poem or verse that were used in the rituals without success. Anyway, I found some interesting sources:
> 
> I mainly used the description above to write the ritual Aslaug had performed, of course I took a poetic licence to write about the Norns. I wanted to write a verse about them and their role in Norse Mythology. Unfortunately, I'm not so inspired to perform that. Maybe I'll try in the next chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> "Recent archaeological evidence has added to our knowledge of ritualistic practices in the Viking age. The house at Hofstaðir in north Iceland was a large, imposing house, and it seems highly likely that ritual activities took place within the house on a regular basis. Skeletal remains of animals found on the site suggest that cattle in their prime were slaughtered by striking the animal between the eyes while simultaneously beheading it with a two-handed axe, creating an impressive fountain of blood in a dramatic display of weapon-handling prowess. The skulls were then displayed outdoors for months, or perhaps years.
> 
> This sort of sacrifice was called a blót. The offering was meant to strengthen the gods, who would thus look more favorably on the people making the offering. Animals were sacrificed, and as part of the ritual, the participants ate the meat and drank the ale, both of which were blessed by the chieftain. The participants drank to the gods: to the Æsir for victory, and to the Vanir for fertility and peace. One of the more complete descriptions occurs in in chapter 14 of Hákonar saga góða. All kinds of animals, including horses, were slaughtered. Their blood was sprinkled on the walls of the temple, as well as on the participants in the feast. The meat was boiled in cauldrons in the temple and eaten at the feast. Drinks were passed over the fire, "signed" by the chieftain giving the feast, and toasts were made to Óðin, Njörður, and Freyr."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Pagan Religious Practices of the Viking Age](http://www.hurstwic.org/history/articles/mythology/religion/text/practices.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> [Labyrinths and Ritual in Scandinavia](http://freya.theladyofthelabyrinth.com/?page_id=356)
> 
>  
> 
> [Runes ](http://norse-mythology.org/runes/)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Old Norse Yule Celebration – Myth and Ritual](http://freya.theladyofthelabyrinth.com/?page_id=397)
> 
>  
> 
> [Seiðr](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sei%C3%B0r)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Women and Their Role in Norse Pagan Practices](https://vikingsociety.wikispaces.comWomen+and+Their+Role+in+Norse+Pagan+Practices)


	6. Pride and Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaeja comes to know more about her father's plans and become terrified. She knows Osberth and senses something different. Osberth's past comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter. I've been busy with my English classes and work. I couldn't have written this chapter without the gracious help of the kindest @DaizyDoe.^^
> 
> I hope you all like it. Unfortunately, Sigurd and his brothers don't appear in this chapter. But, I promise you will see him again soon. I wanted to focus on Northumbria because I wanted to show more about the characters who will go to the battle against the Vikings. But, next chapter we will have more interactions between Ragnar's sons.

On the way to Northumbria Osberth was thinking about his decision. He was tired of fighting. After the death of his wife and their baby boy, he had lost all desire to conquer his throne.

 

“What is the meaning of power if you can’t share it with your loved ones?” He thought.

 

He couldn’t see any relevance in being king again if suddenly everything you loved and cared could be taken away. Of course, he wanted the wellbeing of his people, yet, civil war was the last thing that would provide that. The poor were dying while Aella and he were fighting for the throne. They respected Osberth and feared Aella and his paranoid and authoritarian ways. But, at the end of the day, their main fear was if the lands would give them food for the winter and if their children would live to grow up. 

 

He imagined how many families had lost their loved ones in the pointless conflict. When Osberth arrived, he saw Aella and his children waiting for him. He thought that maybe God would allow him to be happy with someone else again.

 

Blaeja felt like her father was losing his mind. He had always fought against Osberth, and now he was ordering her to marry his old enemy. She remembered their previous conversation. “Father, I can’t understand you! Why should I marry him? He is your opponent for the crown. You have fought him for years, and now you’re making a deal that will secure his victory if you die. What about the inheritance of your own son? What would prevent Osberth from killing my little brother to take the power for himself?”

 

Aella laughed. “You don’t know anything. He is incapable of doing that. Killing a child is not in Osberth’s character.”

 

Blaeja was livid with her father. “You can’t be sure about that. People are capable of doing horrible things to achieve power.”

 

“Maybe you’re right about that. But, Osberth won’t have time to think about this possibility. It has been a long time since he has lost his wife. He will be too distracted with you to think about other things.” Aella said.

 

Blaeja was shocked, seemed like her father was selling her as if she were a whore. She felt like Aella was falling into an abyss of immorality. She wanted to be wrong about what his words could mean. “What are you talking about? I’m not a whore, I’m your daughter.”

 

Aella laughed again, like he knew something Blaeja didn’t. “We know how dangerous the battle against the Vikings will be. Osberth could die even before he lays his hands on you. I have no intention to him to contaminating you. I only ask you to charm him the way I know all women are capable of.”

 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her father was talking about a plot, murderer and deception. And one of the worst things a king could do: Not be true to his word. “Father you’re not suggesting… it’s a sin…you can’t…”

 

Aella interrupted her. “What? Murder? You’re no one to tell me what I can and what I can’t do. I didn’t ask your opinion about the matter. I gave you a command. You’re here to obey me. You will be betrothed to Osberth now, and I will make things happen the way I want. After all, as you said, I need more warriors, Osberth will provide me these men.”

 

For Blaeja it was like she couldn't feel her feet anymore. “I know we need more warriors. We could ask for Judith’s help; she could speak to her husband…”

 

Aella was furious. “Do you think I haven’t try that? Your sister doesn’t care about us. She won’t do anything to help. Her loyalty is to her husband and his lineage now.”

 

Blaeja was trembling. She thought that someday she would be in the same position. Forced to choose between her original family or her husband. What would she do if it happens? What could be the right thing?

 

She said. “Father, I can’t…”

 

Aella interrupted her brutally taking her wrist. “You can and you will. Well, at least if you don’t want me to speak to the bishop about your strange dreams. What do you think the Church will do with a woman that has dreams about heathens, and even defends them?”

 

Blaeja started to cry, not because of the physical pain her father was forcing upon her. But, because she realized she was talking to a stranger. This man couldn’t be her father. “Let go of my arm. Do as you wish. But, remember that this will have consequences and I’m not complacent with these sins. They are all yours. Your consciences, legacy and soul are in the balance.”

 

Aella released her arm and Blaeja ran to the chapel to pray. She had bruises on her skin, yet the worse thing was her emotional state. She had never felt so alone like she did in that moment. Her brother’s safety depended on her, as well as her father’s salvation. If only she had her mother by her side. She cried helplessly for some time. Then she noticed that she should do more than that. She should find a way to do something.

 

Several days later an envoy arrived with news that Osberth was near. Blaeja took a bath and prepared for another kind of war. She didn’t know the man she was promised in marriage to. But, she would take a thorough examination of him. While she was bathing, her maids noticed the bruises on her skin.

 

Æbbe said. “What happened, my princess?”

 

Blaeja was ashamed. She didn’t want to tell them her father did this. “It’s nothing, maybe I wore a bracelet that was too tight.”

 

ÆthelaÆd blinked at Æbbe to silence her. “I suppose we should select a dress with long sleeves to avoid showing these horrible marks.”

 

They had suspicions about what happened. 

 

After Blaeja was ready, Æbbe made a comment. “You’re gorgeous, princess. Your future husband will not have eyes for anyone else.”

 

Blaeja blushed. “You shouldn’t say that Æbbe. I don’t know if I want his attention.”

 

ÆthelaÆd felt that Blaeja was afraid of something. “You shouldn’t be afraid of him. I’m older than you might think, and I served Osberth’s wife before… well…”

 

Blaeja knew what her maid wanted to say. “Before my father’s rebellion? Feel free to speak to me ÆthelaÆd.”

 

ÆthelaÆd blushed. “I don’t want trouble, gracious princess. I’ve lost loved ones in the war, and I managed to survive. Anyway, he treated his wife with respect and he was kind to her. You have no reason to fear him.”

 

Blaeja said. “But, I’m his enemy’s daughter. I’m not sure if he will show the same kindness he has shown to his late wife.”

 

ÆthelaÆd answered. “He is a fair man. He might be twenty years your senior. But, by his side you’ll be safe. No will hurt you again.”

 

Blaeja said. “I admire the way you have taken care of me and my brother ÆthelaÆd. Since my mother’s death you’ve been the only source of love we have had. But, something tells me that no man can protect me. I only have myself to rely on.”

 

ÆthelaÆd felt sad for Blaeja. She knew how heavy her burden was. “I’ll always be by your side, my princess.”

 

Blaeja smiled and they walked to the yard to receive the guest.

 

When Blaeja saw Osberth she immediately felt like he was an honest man. She didn’t know why, she just sensed this. Some of the peasants seemed happy in seeing him. He dismounted and was applauded. She glanced at her father, who was clearly angry with the reception Osberth was receiving. He never felt welcomed by the people.

 

The late king approached and greeted Aella and his son. When his eyes stopped on Blaeja, he smiled and took her hand, kissing it. “It’s a great honor to meet you, princess Blaeja.”

 

Blaeja looked at him, and even though his hands were warm, they felt cold against her skin, as if she was touching a dead man. A condemned man.

 

After the meal, Aella said. “Why don’t you show the gardens to Osberth, Blaeja?

 

She answered. “I’m not sure if milord Osberth will want to see flowers instead of planning the defense of our reign.”

 

Osberth felt tension between them. “I want to see the gardens and all the realm through your eyes milady. I think I can learn something from them, even about politics.”

 

Aella laughed. “Really? I don’t think a woman could teach us about how to rule. They are too emotional.”

 

Osberth answered. “I don’t want to cause problems, but I disagree. Not all women are so sensible, as you said. And even those who are, I can’t see them as weak. The sensibility can help us be better leaders. That way we can see the issues around us. I’ve always listened to my wife’s advice.”

 

Blaeja had no idea that Osberth was so different than her father. Since she was a child she heard some rumors that he was a gentle king. But, she never knew him to be sure. He might not be trustworthy yet. But, she was sure he didn’t deserve to be killed. She had to find a way to prevent her father from doing that. But, would that make her a traitor?

 

They were walking in the garden. Blaeja was distracted thinking about what to do to save her betrothed. She didn’t hear Osberth talking to her.

 

Osberth asked again. “What are these herbs, princess?”

 

She was embarrassed that she was caught being distracted. “I’m sorry, milord! Here we have Rosemary and Sage.”

 

Osberth asked. “Are you alright? It seems like you are troubled by something.”

 

Blaeja thought about something to say without cause problems to her father. “I’m fine. But, I suppose you can imagine how confused I’m with the treaty. One day my father and you are enemies, and another you are allies, and I’m going to marry you.” 

 

Osberth could imagine how she was feeling. “I know, I’m as confused as you are. But, I promise that I will value you. I think with your help we will do wonderful things for the people. Don’t worry about your safety or your brother’s. I promise that I’ll be true to my word. I’ll not harm your loved ones. We’ll be family now, I’m tired of fighting and bringing carnage upon my own people. Your brother will be my heir. I don’t want to put your life at risk by giving birth.”

 

Blaeja was impressed. Could these words be only a way to warm her to him? Or he was sincere? She never thought a man she saw as an enemy, would be so kind and generous. Somehow she felt like he was telling the truth. 

 

Blaeja asked with suspicion said. “Milord, I always believed a man would long for a son of his own blood. You’re suggesting making a boy you barely know as your heir. Why would you do such a thing?”

 

Osberth answered her. “As I said, I’m tired of war. We must make peace. The only way is uniting the lineages. If you were the only child of your father, we would have an heir to inherit the throne. This is not necessary, since we have your brother. He might not be of my own blood, but we can make the boy share the same ideals we have. So, he will be like our own son.”

 

They continued walking and conversing for a few hours. Blaeja didn’t fear him anymore. The next day the betrothal ceremony would be performed.

 

It was morning when Blaeja walked down the aisle of the chapel to exchange vows of her intention to marry to Osberth. The witnesses were her father and the devil on his shoulder, Osric. The chapel was crowded with some nobles and servants. This would be a public ceremony to make clear the treaty was valid. The Bishop said. “Beloved of Christ: It’s the dispensation of Divine Providence that you are called to the holy vocation of marriage. For this reason, you present yourselves today before Christ and His Church, to ratify in solemn manner the engagement bespoken between you. At the same time, you entreat the blessing of the Church upon your proposal, as well as the earnest supplications of the faithful here present, since you fully realize that what has been inspired and guided by the will of your heavenly Father requires equally His grace to be brought to a happy fulfilment…”

 

The words from the Bishop touched Blaeja. She doubted that the plans to her marriage were inspired and guided by God. Yet, she believed that God’s will would prevail her father’s dark tactics.

 

The Bishop instructed them to join their right hands. Osberth said. “In the name of our Lord, I, Osberth, promise that I will one day take thee, Blaeja, as my wife, according to the ordinances of God and the Holy Church. I will love thee even as myself. I will keep faith and loyalty to thee, and so in thy necessities aid and comfort thee, which things and all that man ought to do unto his espoused I promise to do unto thee and to keep by the faith that is in me.”

 

Blaeja then said her vows. “In the name of our Lord, I, Blaeja, do declare that, in the form and manner wherein thou hast promised thyself unto me, do declare and affirm that I will one day bind and oblige myself unto thee, and will take thee, Osberth, as my husband. And all that thou hast pledged.”

 

The Bishop took the two ends of his stole, and in the form of a cross placed them over their clasped hands. “I bear witness to thy solemn proposal and declare thee betrothed. In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” While he spoke the words, the Bishop sprinkled them with holy water in the form of a cross.

 

Osberth gave Blaeja the ring that belonged to his deceased wife. They signed their signatures to a document prepared for the occasion. A Mass was celebrated and then a great feast was served. 

 

In the weeks that followed, they were planning the defenses against the Vikings’ invasion. Osberth wanted Blaeja to be present at the war council. Her father and Osric were unenthusiastic about it.

 

Osric said. “I don’t understand how she could help us. Women know nothing about war. She should plan the marriage instead of intervening in a men’s work.”

 

Blaeja said mischievously. “I suppose that no marriage will happen if we all are murdered by the invaders.”

 

Osberth laughed. “She is completely right. It’s my personal ordinance that she will be with us. Women know everything about war. Those who die on the battlefield are born from them, the victorious usually take them forcibly, enslaving them and even worse.”

 

Osberth’s cousin, Osred agreed. “I think the princess knows the people better than anyone in this room. She can advise us about how to use the forces we have, and even what is necessary to protect the people who will stay in the castle. After all, she will be the only leadership figure when we will be away fighting. She must know everything.”

 

Blaeja blushed that strangers were defending her. She never felt like this. She always did everything by herself to defend both herself and her brother. It was a surprising sensation to be defended by someone else.

 

Aella finally spoke. “Her only duty is to marry you and bear your children.”

 

Osberth was shocked, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course, he knew some men treated women like objects, less valued than them. But, he thought that Aella was wasting precious knowledge with this behavior.

 

“She knows a lot. We’ve been talking about the medicinal use of herbs for example. She can improve the efficiency of the hospital. She knows alternative routes for us to communicate with the other kingdoms without being tracked by the invaders. And above all, she knows the warriors. She has been living among them, organizing the meals they eat, talking to their wives and children. The cohesion, necessary to an army, is possible thanks to women’s abilities. Every noble woman needs to know how to launch an attack or to defend herself, and the people, from one if the situation makes it necessary.” Osberth said.

 

Blaeja didn’t want to be the reason of conflict. She was ready to leave the room when Osberth grabbed her hand. “I demand your presence or I won’t provide the warriors needed.”

 

Aella reluctantly agreed.

 

They planned for days. Blaeja suggested that they should put wooden towers alongside the coast so they would see the long ships at a distance, and have enough time to organize a defense. Osberth said they should build small fortress near the villages to protect the people, they could run to the shelter to protect themselves, it would take time to build new fortification, But, they would take advantage of the Roman’s ruins. Blaeja was happy that he cared about the peasants. 

 

The strategy suggested by Osric and Aella was that Osberth’s forces would lead the front line. Aella and Osric should be hidden until the last moment to surprise the Vikings. Surrounding them with the cavalry and slaughtering the heathens, as Osric called them.

 

Osberth was suspicious of this plan. “I agree that it’s a good way to surprise them, breaking their defenses. Anyway, you will must do it quickly, otherwise my men will be in risk.”

 

Blaeja knew that her father wanted to eliminate the great portion of men who were loyal to Osberth. She suggested. “In that case, to prove our good will, we should mix the warriors. Half of them would be Osberth’s warriors, while the other quantity should belong to my father or Osric.”

 

Osric was livid. “I think the gracious princess wants the treaty to be fruitful. That’s what we all want.”

 

“It’s so good to know that my daughter is willing to protect our agreement. In that case, I would recommend you to prepare a dress for the wedding. You will get married after our victory in battle.”

 

Osberth sensed the tension between Aella and his daughter. “It’s a good suggestion to appoint a second leader for both the armies, for precaution. I will appoint my dearest cousin Osred. He is an experienced leader.”

 

Osred was grateful for the honor. “I don’t want to be necessary for this task, yet, I will do everything I can to help.”

 

After the reunion, Osberth and Osred were talking. “What do you think about the treaty Osred?” Osberth asked.

 

“I don’t trust Aella. He is capable of anything. Maybe, it’s an ambush to kill you and blame the invaders. Securing the throne indefinitely. Look how he treats his own daughter.”

 

Osberth said. “Yes, I saw. The poor girl. She is so smart and kind. I’m tired of these treacherous ways of court. I just want peace. It’s the only thing I want to fight for…”

 

Osred said. “I know you are a peaceful man.”

 

Osberth laughed. “Anyway, if something happens to me, I’m sure you will avenge me.”

 

Osred was angry with his cousin’s sense of humor. “Don’t tell jokes! You know you are the best option for the people. Even if you are as sensible as a woman on her period.”

 

Osberth laughed even more. “I’m sensible. Because of the conflict between Aella and me, so many people have died. I feel terrible about that.”

 

Osred knew it. He always felt that Osberth was a kind soul in a harsh world. But, very rarely, this kind of man was suited to deal with the dark side of ruling, surrounded by all these snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used one of the sources from @ZoeSongs' fanfic to write the betrothal ceremony. If you have not read it yet, I highly recommend you to read the fanfic. 
> 
>  
> 
> [The Princess and the Bear](archiveofourown.org/works/4131462)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Solemn Rite of Betrothal and Publishing of the Banns](laudatedominum.net/files/bet.pdf)
> 
>  
> 
> I find interesting that the word betrothal comes from the Old English treowðe meaning "truth, a pledge", in Blaeja's situation it's an arranged marriage to unite two factions who have been fighting for the throne for some time, yet seems like Aella doesn't want to be "true" to his word. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Betrothal meaning](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=betroth)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Medieval and Renaissance Marriage: Theory and Customs](http://celyn.drizzlehosting.com/mrwp/mrwed.html)
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to write Blaeja and Osberth exchanging betrothal vows instead of wedding vows for two reasons. First of all, I don't want Blaeja getting married to anyone else but Sigurd. ^^  
> Second, I want to show that both parts (Aella and Osberth) of the treaty are not so confident about the success of this arrangement. So, they would not want to be totally binded.
> 
>  
> 
> "In medieval Europe, in canon law, a betrothal could be formed by the exchange of vows in the future tense ("I will take you as my wife/husband," instead of "I take you as my wife/husband"), but sexual intercourse consummated the vows, making a binding marriage rather than a betrothal. Although these betrothals could be concluded with only the vows spoken by the couple, they had legal implications; Richard III of England had his older brother's children declared illegitimate on the grounds their father had been betrothed to another woman when he married their mother."
> 
>  
> 
> [Betrothal](http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Betrothal)
> 
>  
> 
> Some sources claim that Anne Neville and Edward of Lancaster may not consummate their marriage. His mother may have wanted to avoid a unbreakable commitment. I see a similar aspect of insecurity in the situation of Blaeja and Osberth. Maybe, Aella will want to promise Blaeja's hand in marriage to another man in the future. 
> 
> "Queen Margaret may have forbidden her son to consummate the marriage, just in case her mission to regain the English throne was unsuccessful. The Prince could then have the marriage annulled and a new more suitable match made."
> 
>  
> 
> [Happy Anniversary to Edward of Lancaster and Anne Neville!](http://www.susanhigginbotham.com/blog/posts/happy-anniversary-to-edward-of-lancaster-and-anne-neville/)


	7. A quarrel between brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have written this chapter without the precious help and patience of DaizyDoe. Thank you so much darling!
> 
> I hope you all like it. I'm finishing the next chapter, and the most difficult part, the battle scenes.

It was a sunny day when Ragnar’s sons arrived in East Anglia. They had decided not to go directly to Northumbria because they needed horses to be successful with their revenge, and to surprise Aella.

 

Ivar said. “Look at this land, it’s so green! We will take a fruitful territory.”

 

Sigurd was thinking about Aslaug’s words, before their departure. He always trusted his mother’s visions. He wondered when he would meet the woman that was fated for him.

 

Ivar was already married to an Irish princess, Emer. She had fought to defend her people, but when she saw that it was useless, she decided to marry Ivar. In order to prevent carnage and to look after her people. It was a good match for Ivar too. That way he could prevent traps against his men and rule a part of the Irish lands with a real claim. He founded Waterford (Veðrafjǫrðr).

 

Sigurd wondered if the same would happen to him. Yet, he didn’t want to force himself upon a woman. He wanted to conquer her, like he did to the traders’ horses, winning their trust. He wanted partnership in a relationship, like what he had with his horse. A perfect union between the material world and the spiritual, represented by the bond women naturally had with the Gods.

 

Ivar saw Sigurd distracted and asked. “Why are you so quiet? Are you afraid of the imminent battle?”

 

Sigurd laughed. “You know that I have no fear of blood. Yet, I don’t like to spill it without necessity. I’m only thinking about something that mother told me.”

 

Ivar was curious. “What did she say?”

 

Sigurd answered. “She told me that I will meet a woman here that is fated to me.”

 

Ivar laughed. “Finally! I thought you were going to join those Christian monks. Or that you were an ergi (a male magic servant).”

 

Sigurd answered. “I believe I’ll give you nieces and nephews before you have the chance to impregnate your wife. You’re too lazy.”

 

Ivar laughed bitterly. “You know if that woman, who is destined to be with you is gorgeous? Maybe, I’ll take her first…”

 

Sigurd interrupted Ivar, holding his arm. “Don’t you dare! If she is my destiny nothing can stop me in finding her, even you. Do you want to provoke the wrath of the Gods?”

 

Ivar smiled mischievously. “It seems like I must be worried about the fury of a man, not the God’s. Are you already in love with a woman you haven’t even met? I thought that even you were smarter than that.”

 

Sigurd looked fiercely at his brother. “You know very well that I take mother’s advice seriously. Don’t try anything. We are here to honor father, not to bring shame to his name by fighting amongst ourselves.”

 

Ivar said. “Let go of my arm. I don’t want your mysterious woman. I already have a princess to worry about.”

 

Sigurd left Ivar’s arm and they joined their brothers to plan what they should do to have horses. 

 

Sigurd suggested sending an envoy to talk to Edmund, king of East Anglia. They needed the cavalry to defeat Aella’s forces.

 

Ivar said. “We should not trust the Saxons. What would prevent him from asking the help of other kingdoms to kill us?”

 

Sigurd said. “It’s possible. But, we could prevent that by controlling the roads. So, no raider could send word to their neighbors.”

 

Ivar answered. “We could take some food from the villagers and send a message to their king. Before we meet him, it’s important that he understands what we could do if he doesn’t cooperate with us.”

 

Sigurd breathed heavily. He hated how Ivar was always ready to engage in battle. Not in battle, but in butchery. The villagers here were not so different from the farmers back their home. They couldn’t defend themselves.

 

He said. “They already know of our fame. It’s not necessary to kill innocents…”

 

Ivar answered. “No one is innocent. Do you think they would do differently if they had the chance to kill us? The world belongs to the strongest. They invaded this land before us.”

 

Ubbe wanted to prevent a fight between the brothers. “I agree with Sigurd. We are not here only to raid. Yet, we need the horses. We should see how the villagers receive us. They will be frightened and won’t want to attack us. So, we can take what we want without harm.”

 

Hvitserk agreed too. “We know they are not prepared to fight back. They only know how to cultivate fields. They are not born warriors.”

 

Ivar said angrily. “You are all too soft. No one would show the same kindness to our people.”

 

Sigurd said. “Well, if you really want our people to settle here, you must control your temper. Or you will always fear an ambush. Who do you think would be more complacent with a foreign king? The people whose conqueror has raped, pillaged and killed them? Or the people that had witnessed mercy?”

 

They were discussing about invasion to a village near the shore. Sigurd stood against the idea, he wanted to talk to the king of East Anglia to explain that they were not here to harm him or his people, but to avenge their father. To kill the king of Northumbria. 

 

Ivar said. “Who can confirm that he won’t plot against us with the other kings? We should not trust him!”

 

Ubbe. “We are not implying that we will trust him. Yet, we could make an agreement.”

 

Ivar answered. “We are not here to make agreements. We will take their lands, that’s all.”

 

Sigurd. “Well, we may be able to take the lands. That doesn’t mean that we will keep them with that attitude.”

 

Ivar rolled his eyes and said. “If you don’t want to come, it’s not necessary. I don’t need you to do what is needed. You seem to forget that we must make a name for ourselves. And the only way is to settle and conquer new places.”

 

Sigurd. “I’m brave to follow our customs. It doesn’t mean that I need to be ruthless when is not necessary. We may coexist with the Christians, at least, we must try if we want to settle here. We can’t kill every single one of them.”

 

Ubbe agreed with Sigurd. “They need to respect us, if they only fear us they will want to throw us out.”

 

Ivar felt tired of their hesitance. “I want to know Hvitserk’s opinion.”

 

Hvitserk didn’t want to put himself against any of his brothers. “I don’t know. I think Sigurd and Ubbe are partially right. But, it would be better if we can come to an agreement after they see what we are capable of.”

 

Ivar laughed victoriously. “I think we have a deal then. Hvitserk and I will go to the village. Now, you two must decide what to do.”

 

Sigurd said. “Someone should stay to protect our camp. I’ll stay with my men.”

 

Ivar laughed. “I thought you were going to say that. Come Hvitserk we must prepare for the raid.”

 

Ubbe and Sigurd stayed behind to lead the men in case of an attack.

 

Ubbe was worried about Ivar’s temper. “I think that I should had gone with Ivar, he is in a hurry to make a name for himself that I fear he may act without think carefully.”

 

Sigurd agreed. “I don’t want to settle here if he keeps acting that way. I share your fears. I intend to flee as soon as we find our revenge.”

 

Ubbe disagreed with that point. “Well, I’m willing to stay here. This land seems quite productive with a pleasant weather.”

 

Sigurd said. “Once a find what the Gods had planned for me here, I will leave. Mother needs, at least, one of us to protect what father achieved.”

 

Ubbe answered. “I think it’s going to be you. Since Ivar intends to rule here and in Ireland as well. Hvitserk and Bjorn both want to see faraway lands. And if both of you want to maintain your lineage you should get married soon. You’re not becoming younger”

 

Sigurd laughed. “I think it will happen sooner than you imagine.”

 

Ubbe was curious with Sigurd’s sentence. “What do you mean?”

 

Sigurd trusted his brother with Aslaug’s vision. “Mother had had a vision, in which she saw a woman from here in my future.”

 

Ubbe laughed. “Am I going to be an uncle to a half-Christian child?”

 

Sigurd was serious now. “My sons will worship our Gods. Don’t be mistaken.”

 

Ubbe didn’t want to provoke Sigurd’s fury. “Well, if the mother of your future children is a Christian, she may have something to say about their beliefs.”

 

Sigurd respected the role of women, yet their world was not prepared to have a leader whose beliefs were unsure or different from their people. “I’ll respect her desire to sustain her faith, but our children will be Odin’s descendants.”

 

Ubbe smiled. “Seems like you have planned everything out ahead of time. I hope your prophesized love won’t be a resolute woman.”

 

Sigurd answered Ubbe’s teasing. “I hope she is. I love a challenge. Our mother is a determined woman who raised strong sons, and I admire her for that. If my prophesized wife is a Christian she must be even more tenacious to deal with our world.”

 

Ubbe agreed. They spent a few hours working to reinforce their camp using defensive barricades with sharp and long spears made of wood. They adopted this strategy to prevent a mounted enemy from attacking them without resistance.

 

They heard the approaching of horses and started to get in a defensive position to face the invaders. It was a small party and, apparently, they wanted to talk to the leader of the Vikings. They represented king Edmund of East Anglia. Sigurd allowed two of them to enter the camp.

 

Ubbe asked. “So, what do you want from us?”

 

The man seemed frightened, and took a few moments to answer the question. “I’m here representing the king of East Anglia, and we want to know the purpose of your incursion.”

 

Sigurd looked the man in his eyes and wondered if he should answer or not. “It depends on his desire to provide some horses that we need, or if he wants to get involved with a mission of vengeance.”

 

Edmund knew that Aella had killed Ragnar. He thought that his sons would avenge him sooner or later, but he never expected them to arrive in his lands. He was not sure about what to do. So, he decided to send envoys to know why the Vikings had arrived here.

 

The man, named Eadric, spoke again. “The king doesn’t want to get involved in any quarrel that was caused by Aella of Northumbria. He only wants peace. He is willing to receive you and your brothers to discuss the terms of your mutual help. We’ve been facing some problems with raiders. So, I believe we could help one another.”

 

Sigurd smiled at the man and asked to some time alone with Ubbe to discuss if they should accept the invitation. “I must talk to my brother. Wait outside.”

 

They noticed that the man was afraid of the vikings’ warriors.

 

Ubbe said. “It’s not necessary to piss yourself. We are not savages, and will not kill you while you’re our guest.”

 

The man was outraged, but pretended that he was not. He walked to the camp, leaving Ubbe and Sigurd alone.

 

Ubbe said. “I think this king is a coward. He sent envoys to check if we want to attack his kingdom. Surely, he doesn’t have means to protect his land, and he is not worthy of possessing them.”

 

Sigurd partially agreed. “I agree that he seems desperate, that is a good thing for us. This grants us the advantage in the negotiations. 

 

Ubbe laughed. “Have you seen how afraid that man was? I thought he would faint.”

 

Sigurd laughed. “Yes. They have been facing many raiders lately. So, they already know what we are capable of. Ivar’s mission was not necessary in my point of view.”

 

Ubbe answered. “I agree. So, what will we do? If we accept the invitation, Ivar may be angry?”

 

Sigurd knew it. Ivar always wanted to be the leader and have his commands followed by his brothers. “I’m not afraid of his reaction. He is not our chieftain, we are equals. The same way he had decided to raid that village without our consent, we may be able to want to discuss terms of mutual help with the king.”

 

Ubbe agreed. They called the envoys and said they would attend a feast at Edmund’s court that night.

 

 

When Ivar and Hvitserk’s warriors entered the village, some farmers ran to their homes, others tried to hide in the forest. Ivar’s warriors were the most ruthless, they entered the houses violently, pushing the owners to scare them. All the raiders threw things away in search of something of value.

 

Hvitserk and part of his warriors were taking horses and livestock for their army. Ivar was invading the houses, they were throwing everything they saw on the ground, searching for goods. The most of the farmers didn’t react. However, when Ivar took a crucifix to check if it was made of silver, gold or anything that could be melted down, the house’s owner tried to take it from him. Ivar took his blade and without so much as blinking an eye he slashed the man’s throat. His family screamed in horror, while the man’s blood painted Ivar’s face. 

 

Ivar smiled to them and hurled the crucifix away when he saw that it was only made of wood.

 

He walked to his brother who was thoughtful. “What is it, Hvitserk? It seems that you are sad about our new possessions.”

 

Hvitserk answered him. “I came here to fight, not to rob a man that can’t even present a challenge. I feel like we are robbing at night like cowards.”

 

Ivar laughed. “If it makes you feel better, we could give a sword to one of them to fight you.”

 

Hvitserk was not impressed. “We are sons of Ragnar and Aslaug. Grandsons of Sigurd, the dragonslayer and the shield maiden Brynhildr. We descend from Odin himself. It’s not honorable to act like a robber.”

 

Ivar walked away and entered a house, he brought out a man and planted a sword on his hand. “You can fight him if you want to.”

 

The man was trembling, sweating and pleading for his life. His family left the inside of their house and were crying.

 

Hvitserk answered. “He is not a warrior. He is a farmer.”

 

Ivar replied. “I suppose we will have enough warriors to fight against when we arrive in Northumbria.”

 

This said, Ivar lifted his sword and the man closed his eyes, he was prepared to feel the steel on his skin. Yet, nothing came. When the farmer opened his eyes, Ivar was laughing. He didn’t understand.

 

Ivar humiliated the man. “Go to your family, you’re not worthy to taste the steel of my sword.”

 

They rode back to the camp. Where Ubbe and Sigurd were waiting to tell the news about Edmund’s invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's strange for us to think about the "Viking Code of Honor", nowadays we can't tolerate the idea of raiding, pillaging and slavery. The concepts such as honor and good name were of the most relevance to any Norseman. That way, even the tiniest insult or suggestion that a Norseman was unmanly would cause a disagreement that often ended with death. Because vengeance was other important part of their lifestyle. They also believed that the time of death was predetermined, nevertheless nothing else in life was. Considering this, Norsemen shaped their lives in two possibilities: "success with its attendant fame; or death. As Lagertha has said Victory or Valhalla.
> 
> “The necessity of defending honor with violence, along with the belief that time of death was preordained, adventure and fearlessness were core values to the Viking Age. These principle values and convictions were displayed in the tactics of Viking raids and warfare.”
> 
> Source: [ Viking warfare and tactics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viking_raid_warfare_and_tactics)
> 
> In the latest episode, we have watched the importance of honor and fame to a Norseman. Ragnar has returned after his defeat in Paris, and the discovery of the destruction of the settlement in Wessex. So, he must take his revenge. Yet, he will find difficulties to form his crew. As my baby boy, Sigurd, said Ragnar’s fame is dead. No one believes in him anymore, not even the Gods.
> 
> Ivar’s impotence is a risk to his fame as well, not a big surprise that he was willing to kill Margrethe to hide his flaw.
> 
> "Dishonor could be communicated through a variety of means. One powerful means was through words. Certain insults were thought to be so powerful that Grágás, the medieval Icelandic law book, said that a man was free to kill someone who spoke certain forms of insults. Most of these insults have as their basis the implication that a man acted in a womanly manner. To a Norseman, cowardice and effeminacy were two sides of the same coin. Effeminacy implied sexual and social impotence. To suggest that a Norseman was no man (such as suggesting that he was the submissive partner) was a mortal insult. The recipient of the insult has the right to kill in retaliation.”
> 
> They were not so different from us, as we can see, insults were used to egg people on to action. Women frequently used taunts to incite the men in their family to action when they might otherwise be satisfied to sit and do nothing. 
> 
> "A man's fame and honor in life, and his good name after death, were so important that a man was hypersensitive to the opinion of the community. Any offence in word or deed, or anything that might blot one's honor had to be dealt with firmly to maintain that respect. So, a Norseman was constantly on the alert for wrongs against his person or his name. Those wrongs were proclaimed openly, and then avenged.”
> 
> “Vengeance was not a punishment for the person on whom it was inflicted. Rather, it was a reparation to the honor of the person who was being avenged. Vengeance need not even be worked upon the individual who caused the offense. Killing a close family member was nearly as good as killing the responsible party."
> 
>    
> Source: [ Honor, Dueling, and Drengskapr in the Viking Age](http://www.hurstwic.org/history/articles/society/text/drengur.htm)
> 
> “In Norse people’s mind, raiding was very distinct from stealing. Theft was repulsive. According to the Norse mythology as told in Snorra Edda, theft was one of the rare acts that would sentence a man to a place of torment after his death. On the other hand, raiding was considered an honorable challenge to a fight, with the victor retaining all the spoils.” 
> 
> “While raiding a coastal farm, Egill and his men were captured by the farmer, who bound all of the raiders. In the night that followed, Egill was able to slip his bonds. He and his men grabbed their captors' treasure and headed back to the ship. But along the way, Egill shamefully realized he was acting like a thief. So, Egill returned to his captors' house, set it ablaze, and killed the occupants as they tried to escape the fire. He then returned to the ship with the treasure, this time as a hero. Because he had fought and won the battle, he could justly claim the booty.” 
> 
> Chaos Ethics written by Chris Bateman [Chaos Etics](https://www.amazon.com/Chaos-Ethics-Chris-Bateman/dp/1846946050)
> 
>  
> 
> Raids 
> 
>  
> 
> [Raiders or Traders?](http://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/raiders-or-traders-52803648/?no-ist)
> 
> [What really caused the Viking Age? The social content of raiding and exploration](https://www.cambridge.org/core/journals/archaeological-dialogues/article/what-really-caused-the-viking-age-the-social-content-of-raiding-and-exploration/E1474A877E5A72F9660A723D5E0F92D7)


	8. Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that took me so long to post a new chapter.

Ivar and Hvitserk entered the camp carrying the spoils of the raid. Sigurd and Ubbe were waiting for them.

 

Sigurd said. “We have something to tell both of you.”

 

Ivar asked. “What is it?”

 

Ubbe answered. “It’s better that we talk in private.”

 

They walked to the tent and started their conversation. Ubbe was the first to speak. “We received the visit of an envoy today, while you were raiding.”

 

Hvitserk asked. “What did he want?”

 

Sigurd answered the question. “He wanted to know what we want to make an agreement.”

 

Ivar retorted angrily. “I won’t be famous for making agreements with Saxons.”

 

Sigurd replied. “Well, you can be forgotten if you want. Because, if we don’t succeed in take our revenge, it’s what will happen. And, to defeat Aella, we need horses. Björn is not coming yet. We can’t wait anymore.”

 

Ivar was furious with Sigurd. “Do you think you are wiser than I am?”

 

Sigurd kept talking. “No, I’m not wiser than any of my brothers. But tell me. How many horses have you taken from the farmers? Are they enough for our mission?”

 

Hvitserk said. “They did not have enough horses. And even the few we were capable to take, are not strong ones."

 

Ivar looked at Hvitserk, it seemed like he would kill him right there. “Shut up. You are a coward. It is hard to believe you are my brother.”

 

Ubbe was only watching his brothers, and thinking about what would be their best option. “Stop it! We should not be fighting among us. The raid was clearly a waste of time. So, we are going to make an agreement with this King Edmund.”

 

Ivar said. “I am going with you. To make sure you will not become a Christian. And to take the measure of this king”

 

Sigurd said. “I am going too. I want to know this king.”

 

Ubbe said. “Well, it seems that Hvitserk will take care of the camp.”

 

Hvitserk said. “I will.”

 

 

Blaeja was helping in the hospital. They usually received paupers, pilgrims, travelers, elderly people and orphans. She was thinking that with the Viking threat it was possible that they would need the hospital more than ever. Of course, she was used to provide food and shelter to those who needed. But, when it was necessary, she would practice her skills in herbology to cure the sick.

 

The night before a woman gave birth to a baby boy. Her husband has passed away some months before. She was desperate about how she could raise her child without her husband. Her family was poor, they could not support her.

 

Blaeja was holding the baby and talking to his mother. “I have heard that you have no one to help you to take care of the baby. Is that true?”.

 

Godgifu had tears in her eyes. “It is, my princess! My husband is dead and my family have no means to help me. They have their own problems.”

 

Blaeja was touched by Godgifu’s pain. “Well, we always need some servants in the castle. And I can be the godmother of your son. If you allow me, of course.”

 

Godgifu couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I cannot… I mean… My princess…”

 

Blaeja blushed. “I understand, you have promised that honor to another. I will help you anyway.”

 

Godgifu was ashamed that the princess understood she was denying her desire. “I am sorry, my princess. I had no intention to say that you should not be the godmother of my son. But, it is so surprising, you do not owe me anything.”

 

Blaeja was relieved. “I promise you that I will take the responsibility seriously.”

 

Godgifu replied. “I know, my princess.”

 

Blaeja caught her completely off guard. “Please, calm down. I am going to be the godmother of your son. It is not necessary too much formality, feel free to speak to me.”

 

Godgifu smiled at Blaeja. “You are a gift from God, milady.”

 

Blaeja blushed. “I am not. _I am a sinner_ just like _anyone else_ and I have my faults. But, I almost forgot to ask. What should I call my godson?”

 

Godgifu whispered the baby’s name. “Aelfric, just like his father.”

 

Blaeja replied. “It is a wise decision.”

 

They kept talking about the preparations to the boy’s christening. When Blaeja left the hospital, she felt again the sensation that someone was spying her. She feared that it was Osric once more. She was relieved, it was her betrothed, Osberth. She had met him just a few days before, yet, she felt like he was a caring and fair man. Her heart sank to think what her father and Osric wanted to do to him. She should find a way to avoid it.

 

Osberth has been watching Blaeja for some time. He thought she was so much like his deceased wife. Kind, generous, brave. He was proud to see the way she treated the most vulnerable. He was walking towards her. His cousin, Osred was right behind him. It seemed like the man hated her.

 

Osberth kissed her hand. Osred only bowed lightly.

 

“Do you like to be here, at the hospital? In the few days, I am here, I almost have not seen you.” Osberth said.

 

Blaeja blushed even more. “Please, forgive me, milord. If I gave you the impression that you are not welcomed here.”

 

Osberth replied. “Do not worry, princess Blaeja. I am not offended. I appreciate your efforts to help the underprivileged.”

 

Osred was watching them, and thinking is she was trustworthy. Blaeja was uncomfortable around him.

 

Blaeja said. “I thought you both would be involved with the battle’s plan. So, my presence would not be necessary.”

 

Osred said. “Yet, your father always want to push you in Osberth’s direction when we have a disagreement about the plans.”

 

Blaeja replied, looking straight into Osred’s eyes. “I think I arrived here first. So, it is not my fault. But, I want to know, what do you mean by that?”

 

Osred said bitterly. “It seems that your father does not want us to be part of the strategy.”

 

Blaeja replied wisely. “Forgive me, milord. But, I know little about weapons and armies. Still, I am sure that the only way to win this war it is by fighting together. If we are involved in a civil war, it will be easier to be defeated by an invader force. We cannot risk give our enemies this opportunity.”

 

Osberth was impressed by her intelligence while Osred was suspicious. “You talk about unity, yet your father doesn’t agree with our ideas. He is always pushing you in Osberth’s direction when we have a divergence about the battle plans.”

 

Blaeja looked at Osred. “What do you want to say, milord? I know nothing about battles nor armies. The only thing I know is that we must fight as one, and be prepared to face the danger wherever it is.”

 

Osred replied, as if he had noticed the hidden meaning injected into her words. “I think we should fear more than the Vikings.”

 

Blaeja avoided eye contact with Osred. She didn’t want to betray her father. But, at the same time, she wanted to prevent the worst.

 

She looked at Osberth and said. “Everyone should know that courts are dangerous places, filled with intrigues and lies.”

 

Osberth felt that she was afraid. “You’re safe now. No one will hurt you while I’m here. We will defeat the heathens, and we will get married.”

 

Osred thought that her fears involved more than the foreigner threat. “You must choose where your loyalty lies, my princess. Osberth will be your husband, you can speak freely to him.”

 

Blaeja blinked. Maybe, she could trust them. Yet, she didn’t know if she was ready to betray her father by revealing his dreadful plan.

 

“I know I can trust in you both. I’m seeing my brother. I’m teaching him music.

 

Osred said. “If you have children, they will be blessed with a wise mother and a trustworthy father.”

 

Osberth did not know if he would bear the loss of another child and a wife.

 

Blaeja smiled. She has always loved children. However, she has never stopped to think about how could be if she had children of her own.

 

The men bowed and Osberth took her hand and placed a kiss.

 

Blaeja was walking to her brother’s chambers when someone grabbed her arm. An instant was all that it took for her to slip her hand beneath her belt and retrieve a small dagger she had hidden there. She placed it on her aggressor’s throat. It was Osric. When he saw the dagger the left her arm.

 

Blaeja was furious. “I already told you not to touch me. I will remind you again. Should be better if you know your place. My father may not know who you really are, but I am watching you with attention.”

 

Osric answered her threat. “It seems that the adorable rose has thorns. It is good to know. I am here to know what you have been talking to you betrothed and his cousin. Do not try to ruin my plans, princess.”

 

Blaeja was revolted with his audacity. “You are not in the position to order me. I am your superior and, most important, I am the one holding your life in my hands right now. If I use my dagger you will never speak so freely again.”

 

Osric said ironically. “Even one of the loveliest princesses loves carnage.”

 

Blaeja said. “I am not like you. I hate blood being spilled. I see no profit in war. But, do not make a mistake. If I must defend my family and people, I will not hesitate to fight back.”

 

Osric laughed. “I believe you. But, I know some women whose fire was extinct by their husbands. Maybe, I will watch yours being destroyed”

 

He moved closer to Blaeja and she moved her dagger, creating a little cut on his skin. It started bleeding. She said. “Who knows if you will still be alive to see this happening. My future husband doesn’t seem a man who fears a woman or what she has to say.”

 

Osric laughed. “I am surprised. For someone who has been forced to marry, it seems that you are pleased with your situation. Are you eager to be deflowered by your father’s enemy? If it is the case, I can perform the duty before he has the chance.”

 

Blaeja used her dagger again to make a deeper cut. Osric was biting his lower lip in pain.

 

“I told you not to speak to me like if I was your equal. I am not so sure who is my father’s enemy. It is more likely that he stands before me.” Blaeja said.

 

This said, she left an angered Osric behind and walked to see her brother.

 

 

Ecgberht was excited to see his sister. When she entered, he ran to embrace her.

 

“Tell me that it is a lie. You are not going to marry. You have promised me that you would never leave me. Liar.” Blaeja’s brother was furious.

 

Blaeja felt tears forming in her eyes. She breathed deeply to avoid crying. “It is our father’s will. I cannot do anything. He ordered me to make peace through this marriage. He is the king and our father, we must obey him. One day, you will be the king and you will understand the burden of duty. Sometimes, even when you hold power, and wants to do things differently, the situation push you to a path you don’t want to follow.”

 

Ecgberht asked. “Will you leave me, then?”

 

The princess cleaned his tears and answered. “I do not know. A woman must follow her husband. I have no idea about Osberth’s plans.”

 

Ecgberht said furiously. “If he wants to take you away, I will kill him.”

 

Blaeja was shocked with the violence of his words. She thought she could protect him of the evil things about living in a court. But, it seemed that the treacherous court has left marks in her brother. Ecgberht was growing so fast. She expected that he would not turn into a bitter man as their father.

 

Blaeja said. “I do not like to hear you talking like that. This marriage is a chance to make peace after so many years.”

 

After some time Ecgberht has forgotten about their argument. But, Blaeja was thinking about how she could protect her brother in a violent world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Britain's earliest known hospital was uncovered by archaeologist and dates back to the 10th century. But, I wanted to give something to Blaeja spend her time.
> 
>  
> 
> [Britain's first hospital discovered](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/uknews/8076027/Britains-first-hospital-discovered.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "While institutions providing some form of medical treatment existed in ancient Greece and Rome, neither of these cultures organized community care for the sick, poor, and needy. A radical change occurred in the late Antiquity, with the rise of Christianity, which embraced charity as one of its basic doctrines. The first hospitals were founded when Christianity became the state religion of the Roman Empire. Hospital tradition in Byzantium continued into the Middle Ages, but the West experienced a centuries-long break. At the end of the early Middle Ages, the Benedictine monks revived the hospital institution. Hospitals flourished in the crusades, with the rise of orders specialized for that service, such as Hospitaller Knights. But, by the thirteenth century, growing urban communities had taken over the leading cultural role from monasteries. While monastic hospitals and hospital orders, such as the energetic Sisters of Mercy, continued to develop, hospitals physically and administratively moved to the cities."
> 
> Source: [Medicine and Society in the Medieval Hospital](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2359880/#R3)
> 
> "In the Middle Ages there were very broadly four types of hospital: for lepers; for poor (and sick) pilgrims; for the poor and infirm; and almshouses or bedehouses. This last form of hospital often included the explicit instruction that the brothers and sisters (those who resided there as long-term inmates), should pray daily for the souls of the house’s founders and benefactors – the term ‘bede’ meaning prayer."
> 
> Source: [ The hospital experience in medieval England](http://www.historyextra.com/article/feature/hospital-experience-medieval-england)
> 
>  
> 
> [Medieval Hospitals](http://www.buildinghistory.org/articles/heritagemercy.shtml)
> 
>  
> 
> [Medievals hospitals](http://dodd.cmcvellore.ac.in/hom/10%20-%20Medieval%20Hospital.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Caring for the sick](http://www.buildinghistory.org/articles/heritagemercy6.shtml)
> 
>  
> 
> [History of Hospitals](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_hospitals)


	9. What goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar's sons finally meet king Edmund of East Anglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that took me so long to update. My computer was broken, and I was unable to type the chapter. Don't worry, the next chapters will arrive soon. They were written by hand, now I just need to type and revise. I hope you all enjoy it.

 

 

In the settlement Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk and Ivar were arguing once more.

 

  
Ivar wanted to attack immediately, to avoid the chance of the Saxons to forge allegiances. He couldn't wait to go to war.

 

 

“The more we wait, the higher are the chances they will attack us.” Ivar said angrily.

 

 

Ubbe replied. “You're partially right. We can't delay our vengeance too much. But it took us time to ressemble an army, we should not risk lose our men in a uncalculated move.”

 

 

Ivar said. “It seems that you're afraid. Then why did you come?”

 

 

Sigurd stood in defense of Ubbe. “No one is afraid to die here Ivar. But, what is the point of dying without avenge our father? Our efforts would be proven useless. My suggestion is that we spend the Winter here, we need horses to have a chance to win. If Björn had not arrived yet, we go without him.”

 

 

Ivar was not satisfied. He wanted to do things his way. “We should spy on them. To know how many warriors they have. Maybe we can request some kind of payment from King Aella, promising that we will not attack him...”

 

 

Hvitserk was quiet, but when he heard Ivar talking about payment for their father’s death he quickly started speaking. “We are not here for Weregild. We cannot forget our purpose here.”

 

 

Ivar answered. “I am not saying that we should forget to avenge our father. But we could use Aella’A gold to bring his ruin.”

 

 

Sigurd said. “This way our honor would be nothing! If we make a deal with Aella, we most honor it. And I do not want to let him live after what he had done to father.”

 

 

Ubbe replied. “I agree with Sigurd. We wait here in East Anglia for the Winter and we should make na agreement with King Edmund to gain the horses and provisions we need for prepare to battle.”

 

 

Hvitserk nodded in agreement. Ivar was forced to agree.

 

 

Sigurd said. “I suppose we are seeing King Edmund tonight, and that you are not coming Ivar.”

 

 

Ivar looked Sigurd in the eyes. “Of course I will go. I want to take the measure of this man, and make sure you will not be a Christian.”

 

 

Sigurd teased Ivar. “You are the one married to a Christian princess.”

 

 

Ivar yelled. “She is not a Christian anymore!”

 

 

Sigurd replied. “If you say so.”

 

 

Ubbe tried to calm them. “We should not fight among us. I want to go with you both. To make sure you will not kill each other. Could you stay and take care of the camp, Hvitserk?”

 

 

“Of course!” Hvitserk replied.

 

 

Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar were sitting at king Edmund’s table. Ivar was suspicious as always.

 

 

“So, king Edmund, why have you invited us here?” Ivar asked him.

 

 

King Edmund replied. “It seems that you are eager to know it.”

 

 

Ivar was looking at the Saxon king with antipathy. “Of course. We have no time to spend in useless conversations.”

 

 

Edmund saw that it was pointless to delay his proposal any longer. “So I’ve heard. My point is that my people and I hadn’t offended you. We want peace.”

 

 

Ivar smiled thinking the king was a coward. “I see, if you want peace, you won’t stand in our way to get our revenge on king Aella.”

 

 

Edmund smiled. “I have no intention to do so. But, how can I trust that you and your brothers won’t lay your eyes on my kingdom, after you are done with Aella?”

 

 

Ivar laughed. “You’re right to be afraid. You could provide us, some horses in exchange for peace.”

 

 

Edmund stopped thinking about it for a while. “I partially agree with your terms. But, I want one of you to be baptized. This way, I will be negotiating with a fellow christian.”

 

 

Ivar laughed. “No way. Our offer of peace must be enough. If you don’t want to risk face our wrath you should take back your words. None of us will be baptized, we are descendents from the Gods, it would be na offense to deny our lineage.”

 

 

Sigurd was deeply absorbed in his thoughts. "Maybe it would not be a grave offense. The Gods are watching us, they know that we are here to avenge their dear son, our father, Ragnar Lodbrok. If it means to play a role in a ceremony we don't believe in. So shall it be."

 

 

Ivar laughed. “No way. Our offer of peace must be enough. If you don’t want to risk face our wrath you should take back your words. None of us will be baptized, we are descendents from the Gods, it would be na offense to deny our lineage.”

 

 

Sigurd was deeply absorbed in his thoughts. "Maybe it would not be a grave offense. The Gods are watching us, they know that we are here to avenge their dear son, our father, Ragnar Lodbrok. If it means to play a role in a ceremony we don't believe in. So shall it be."

 

 

Ivar hit the table with all his strength. Edmund's guards were ready to drawn their swords. Edmund dismissed them with a hand move.

 

 

"We are not enemies. I will help you to achieve your purpose. All I ask is that you give me this sign of good faith. It's not so difficult. To deny your false idols. Maybe, your people could settle in Northumbria, marry to Christian women and have a good place to grow a family." Edmund said in a calm voice.

 

 

Sigurd tried to calm Ivar. “He might be right brother. If some of our people want to settle here permanently, they should take some of their customs as their own."

 

 

Ivar looked at Sigurd furiously. "It's unthinkable. Our Gods will be displeased by this offense."

 

 

Sigurd replied. "I have no intention to stay here, brother. I'll be back to help mother. I'll keep worshiping our Gods. Don't worry! You married a Christian and you're still a Viking after all."

 

 

"Don't talk about Emer. She had never asked me to be a Christian. This man is asking us to do so." Ivar said.

 

 

The youngest of Ragnar’s sons said. “Anyway, it’s not your choice to make. I’ll be baptized if it helps us to avenge father. It’s our duty.”

 

 

They proceed with the ceremony to Ivar's torment.

 

 

When it was almost morning they were back at the camp, with horses and provisions to spend the Winter, while waiting for Bjorn.

 

 

Ivar promises himself that one day king Edmund will pay for his insult.


	10. Goodbyes

During the Winter the Northumbrians were preparing their defenses. Blaeja suggested that they should build great towers near the coast. So they would be able to see an imminent attack in advance. Aella didn’t want to build the towers, but Osberth supported Blaeja’s suggestion. Aella couldn’t do otherwise if he wanted Osberth’s warriors.

 

“I don’t see how this idea will be helpful. Why should we spend gold in a defense like that?” Aella asked.

 

Blaeja said. “It represents a chance for us to defend our people. If we see them approaching, we can assemble warriors to avoid carnage. They would fear raiding here if it was not so easy.”

 

\------------------------------------ 

As the Winter passed, the observation towers were built. Blaeja and Osberth built a friendship as well. She loved hearing stories about his late wife, and he felt that telling her these stories was a way to heal the old wounds.

 

Blaeja asked him. “What do you think your life would be if your son has survived?”

 

Osberth stopped for a moment, he didn’t expect this question. He had thought about it before. He wondered if he would hate the baby because of his wife’s death. Or if he would love him even more because it was the only thing that could make him remember her. 

 

He said. “I think I would be even more attached to the baby. He would be a memory of happier times.”

 

Blaeja was thinking about what he said. Her father was a different man when her mother was still alive. She had memories of Aella playing with her and her sister.

 

While they were talking in the yard, they noticed a man arriving by horse. He seemed troubled. The man talked to one of the guards, who led him to the throne room. Osberth and Blaeja followed them.

 

“They are coming from East Anglia, my King!”

 

Blaeja was confused. “Are you sure? I don't understand why they would come from there to attack us. If they just want to avenge their father, they should have come here first. Maybe they have other plans too...”

 

Osric entered the throne room saying. “I suppose you know their plans.”

 

Aella shouted. “Your idea was useless. We just spent precious resources to build something that could pay for warrior and weapons.”

 

Osberth defended her. “It was not useless. They will always come back to raid.”

 

Blaeja started saying. “The towers are not a mistake, if they have tried to attack by the sea, we could defend us. They are acting differently than usual. East Anglia did nothing to offend them...”

 

Aella interrupted her. “Offend? Do you think I offended them by killing a invader, a thief?”

 

Blaeja. “It doesn’t matter what I think. But what they think is important. If we know how their minds work, we can prepare to defeat them.”

 

Osric teased. “It seems that the princess is too curious about the pagans.”

 

Osberth yelled. “And it seems that you don’t know your place. She will be my wife, I won’t allow you to make assumptions about her honor.”

 

Osric pretended to regret. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

 

Blaeja ignored Osric and kept talking. “It seems they are more prepared this time. Do you know how many warriors do they have?”

 

The man didn’t know for sure. “Thousands.”

 

Everyone was shocked. They have never seen an army of heathens this size. 

 

Osred entered the room asking. “Did you see if they had horses?”

 

“Yes, milord. They have.” The man answered Osred’s question.

 

The princess' face was livid with fear. If they had horses, Edmund had helped them. What more did he give them? Warriors?  


“King Edmund has given them horses. He is afraid of being attacked. He paid them to leave, he is trying to protect his realm. But his selfish actions will end up badly someday.” She said.

 

The men looked at her in confusion. Aella was furious, as always.

 

“A christian king helping the invaders. A pagan force. It’s unthinkable and a sin. Of course he will regret that! If they don’t kill him, I’ll do it myself.” He shouted.

 

Osric was flattering Aella. “Of course we will overthrow every man that tries to bring shame over Northumbria. After we defeat the Vikings we should take over East Anglia too.”

 

Aella laughed thinking about being king of both reigns.

 

Osberth said. “First we must prepare to defeat them.”

 

Osred and Blaeja nodded. 

 

“I’ll check the provisions and the hospital.” Blaeja said.

 

Osberth and Osred offered to see if the walls were strong enough to hold a siege.

 

Osred commanded a man to stalk the progress of the Vikings. In order to choose where the battle would take place, favoring Northumbria. But also to check the size of their forces.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Ivar noticed that they have been followed. A man on a horse was hiding in the forest. He was not sure if he should tell his brothers. They would give up their plans. Unfortunately for him, Ubbe and Sigurd have noticed it as well.

 

“This man is following us. He wants to know how big is our army and what path we will take.” Sigurd pointed out.

 

Ubbe replied. “I noticed it. We should kill him to avoid this information to be carried to our enemy.”

 

Ivar had another idea. “Why kill him if we can use him in our favor?”

 

The brothers were confused with his suggestion.

 

“We could pretend that our forces are not so considerable.” Ivar said.

 

Sigurd asked him. “How are we going to elude him?”

 

Ivar smiled. “Well, we could pretend a fight and make the man think our army is divided.”

Ubbe laughed. “It seems that you thought about it all the way.”

 

Ivar replied. “It’s my only way to be where I am.”

 

Ragnar’s sons agreed, they pretended a fight and Ivar retreated with his men.

 

Sigurd told Hvitserk and Ubbe. “We can’t rely on Ivar. Who knows what he has in mind?”

 

Hvitserk pointed out. “I’m sure he saw that man before we had the chance.”

 

Sigurd said. “I know. We must be careful. If we see that our forces are not enough, we must retreat and come back with a larger army.”

 

Ubbe agreed. “We can’t risk everything. If we perish, no one will avenge our father.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When the stalker came back with the news that one of Ragnar’s sons fought against his brothers Aella was more than grateful.

 

“I knew they were irrational. They can’t even understand their own kin”. Aella pointed out.  


Blaeja replied. “We can’t believe everything we see. It can be an ambush.”

 

Osric teased the princess. “You are too suspicious. Everything is favoring us. God is on our side. We should go now and extirpate this threat.”

 

Osred was worried about Osberth’s safety. He would be vulnerable to treason in battle. He should be open-eyed on his side.

 

Aella agreed with Osric’s suggestion. The castle was in a crazy pace to prepare for battle.

 

After check the hospital, Blaeja searched for Aella to say farewell. She wanted to warn him about his devious plan against Osberth.

 

“Father! Please be careful.” 

 

“I will my daughter, it will ends quick. No one is in danger. Trust me!” The king replied his daughter’s worries.

 

“Take care of your earthly business and of your soul too. Don’t make anything that risk your salvation.” Blaeja advised him.

 

Aella laughed. “Don’t act like a priest. You’re a princess.”

 

The king kissed her on the cheek, embraced Ecgberht and was ready to ride to the gates.

 

She was surprised. He was not used to show any affection. She was sad that they should be in danger for her father to demonstrate that he cares about his family. 

 

Blaeja ran to talk to him away from her brother.

 

The desperate princess said. “I beg you not to do something that you might regret later. I’ll marry Osberth, he is not a threat for your throne. Our marriage will help to unite the kingdom. I’ll do as you commanded me, father.”

 

Aella replied. “Don’t lecture me. I’ll regret nothing. I’ll follow my own judgement, not yours. Protect your brother and the castle. We will be back soon.”

 

The king rode to the gates and waited while Osberth was saying goodbye to Blaeja.

 

Osberth said. “We will solve this problem! When I’m back we will marry. Maybe you will come to love me. But, I won’t press you. After our marriage I’ll protect you from your father’s mistreatment.” 

 

Blaeja was crying. It was possible that her father’s enemy would be her happiness?

 

“Please, take care! Wherever you go, keep someone of your trust to watch your back!” She said it while holding his hands tight.

 

Osberth didn’t understand why she was so nervous. The fight wouldn’t be so difficult now that the Viking army had split. Of course they should be careful, but the advantage was theirs.

 

He kissed her hands and mounted his horse. When he was ready to go, he looked back to Blaeja waving goodbye and smiling optimistically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...It is not just the brutality that Ivar is famous for. Many tales describe the leader as a cunning strategist of incredible intelligence. Many of his battles are said to have used innovative strategies not concentrated on sheer force. In many instances, Ivar is said to have used concepts such as using half his army in upfront battle. To the competitors, this would make the army appear small, an easy defeat. Little did they know however, the other half of the army would be sneaking up and attacking from behind them. One of the most famous instances of this style of clever strategy is recounted in relation to the defeat of King Aelle. Ivar is described as cleverly publicly standing down his army, admitting defeat and effectively fooling Aelle. As Aelle let his guard down, the real attack began, resulting in Aelle’s capture."
> 
>  
> 
> [English History: Ivar the Boneless](https://englishhistory.net/vikings/ivar-the-boneless/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Ivar the Boneless](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivar_the_Boneless)
> 
>  
> 
> [English Monarchs: Ivar the Boneless](http://www.englishmonarchs.co.uk/vikings_10.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Vengeance of Ivar the Boneless](http://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/the-vengeance-of-ivarr-the-boneless-4002654/)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ivar the Boneless crossed the North Sea and invaded East Anglia with his brothers Halfdan Ragnarsson and Ubbe in 865. East Anglians did not resist, made peace with the Vikings and even gave them horses.  
> Ivar and the Great Heathen Army carried on north the next year and captured the city of York. The Kingdom of Northumbria was struggling with civil war at the time since King Aella has usurped the throne from King Osberht who has been ruling the kingdom for 18 years. Facing a common enemy, King Aella and King Osberht joined forces, attacked York and penetrated the city walls. "
> 
>  
> 
> [Ivar the Boneless, Ragnar Lothbrok’s Son](http://mythologian.net/ivar-the-boneless-ragnar-lothbroks-son/)


	11. Betrayal and Destiny

Osred was worried about Osberth’s safety, since the agreement was proposed by Aella, receiving a letter in the middle of the night telling him to protect his cousin didn’t help to ease his mind. He had never trusted Aella nor Osric. He was riding near Osberth, who was looking confident.

 

Osberth said. “After our victory, we will celebrate a marriage. Can you believe that after a long time, we will have something to be happy about?”

 

Osred was not so excited, watching Aella and Osric with attention. In fact, he hadn’t listen at all.

 

“So, what do you think?”, Osberth asked him.

 

Osred was lost. “About what?”

 

Osberth became angry. “You’re so distracted. What is happening? It seems this is your first battle.”

 

“I don’t trust Aella and Osric. They are planning something.”

 

Osberth laughed. “I don’t trust them either. When we defeat the invaders, I’ll marry Blaeja and take her with me. Away from her terrible father. He doesn’t deserve her.”

 

Osred nodded affirmatively. “I agree. She is a smart and kind woman. But, don’t be so distracted by dreams about the future. We must pay attention to Aella and the devil on his shoulder.”

 

After some hours of riding, they found a hill and decided to wait there to face the invaders. They had the advantage and didn't have to wait much. As soon as they organized the defenses, it was possible to hear horses approaching. The Vikings were coming.

 

=======================================================================================

 

When Sigurd noticed the Saxons on top of the hill, he ordered the formation of a shield wall. 

 

The climbing ahead of them was difficult, the arrows that kept flying didn’t make it easier.

 

Sigurd, Ubbe and Hvitserk were trying to encourage their men.

 

The youngest howled. “Push. Odin is on our side.”

 

Ubbe yelled. “This is not the day we are going to feast with the Gods. Valhalla can wait a little more. Let’s show these Saxons what we are capable of.”

 

The men screamed back in excitement.

 

=======================================================================================

 

As the rain of arrows started killing the Vikings from the front line, the remained forces were trying to close the defense. Yet, huge sections of the line started appearing. Aella was laughing.

 

"Let's end this. Osberth, send your men there to finish the heathens."

 

Osred asked. “Why Osberth should do this? Why not use your own men?”

 

Aella replied in fury. “Watch out! I’m your king! You mustn’t question my command.”

 

Osred replied. “You’re not my king! My king is Osberth, I only follow his orders.”

 

Osberth was worried that their discussion could lead to a division in a crucial battle. “Please, my friends, stop it. We mustn’t fight among us. Our enemy is down this hill. Let’s not forget this.”

 

Osberth commanded some warriors to launch an attack against the shield wall.

 

Hvitserk saw the cavalry coming towards them, then he instructed some men to take spears to face the attack. 

 

Osberth’s men were excited about the shield wall they were about to hit. Much to their surprise, the shield wall opened after just a few blows. They were inside the enemy’s defenses. Before they could understand what was happening, the shield wall closed. They were trapped. Hvitserk and his men killed them with the spears. Ubbe cut some heads to throw above the shield wall.

 

Osberth was shocked. They were his warriors, they trusted him and now they were dead.

 

Aella was laughing. “Don’t worry about some men. The victory is ours. Their numbers are decreasing. They are desperate.”

 

Osred was furious.

 

Osberth replied. "They are not some men. I know their families, I saw some of them as young boys. How will I face their widows and orphans?"

 

Aella laughed. "That's the reason you're no longer king. Being king implies sending men to death."

 

=======================================================================================

 

Sigurd shouted to his brothers. “Where is Ivar? He must surprise them from behind. If we keep trapped on the bottom of the hill, we will be an easy target for their arrows.”

 

Ubbe replied. “They are playing with us. They have the advantage of the position, they will not stop the archery to fight on foot.”

 

Hvitserk was worried. “If Ivar doesn’t show up soon, we will need to retreat.”

 

This said an arrow almost found his head, killing the warrior by his side. The man’s blood spilling on his face. Their men were falling one by one. It was difficult to make an advance with the pile of dead warriors increasing. Ubbe heard horses. He thought it was Ivar coming. He couldn’t be more wrong. Osberth’s men were galloping across the battlefield at a full gallop.

 

Ragnar’s sons opened the shield wall to face the enemy with their axes, spears and swords. 

 

Sigurd cried out. “No mercy!”

 

Ubbe roared and mounted his horse, his brothers did the same. Even though they felt they would lose if Ivar didn’t come quickly. They were fighting with all their strength. 

 

Sigurd saw a man riding in his direction swinging a sword. He raised his axe to defend himself. The man was strong, Sigurd saw that he was trying to grab onto another sword and unsheathed it. The man was shouting, he didn’t understand what he was saying. Battles were not the place for words. He was more concerned to defend himself than talk.

 

While the Saxon was distracted trying to grab the second weapon, Sigurd made a move with his axe and striking the man’s head and washing himself with his blood. This made the blond man feel his own blood running through his veins. 

 

Across the battlefield, the grass was not green anymore, it was painted in red. Hvitserk was facing a hard time to defeat a Northumbrian warrior. The man was very good with his sword, predicting every move Hvitserk tried. With his lateral vision, Hvitserk noticed another man approaching to fight him. The enemy took advantage of his distraction to hit Hvitserk’s arm. He felt as it was life or death now. With all the strength he had left, Ragnar’s son buried his sword in the man’s chest. The effort made him bleed too much. When he raised his head, the second enemy was almost striking him. He lifted his sword in a defensive manner. But, due the blood loss, the sword felt extremely heavy in his hands. 

 

=======================================================================================

 

Ubbe was so excited to fight the Northumbrian warriors, he couldn’t wait to put his hands on their king, avenging Ragnar. He scanned the battlefield, searching for his brothers. He saw Sigurd facing his enemies fiercely, a proud smiled took his features. It was something that would always impress him. The way his young brother turned into one of the fiercest warriors he had ever seen. 

 

Ubbe knew that in a battle he should only pay attention to the enemy. However, it was almost impossible not to check if his brothers needed help.

 

When he saw Hvitserk injured, he rode as quick as if he was riding Sleipnir, killing any warrior that dared to stand in his way.

 

He hit the man that was trying to kill Hvitserk. Ubbe saw that his brother was bleeding too much. They should retreat.

 

He yelled in desperation. “Retreat, retreat!”

 

Sigurd approached to help him to lift Hvitserk to Ubbe’s horse, taking the reins of his wounded brother’s horse to leave the battlefield.

 

=======================================================================================

 

When Osberth noticed the Norsemen were retreating he led his horse down the hill to meet his men. Osred stayed behind to watch Aella and Osric. When Osberth was almost joining his men, his cousin watched Aella winking at Osric. Osric raised his bow and released, sending an arrow flying towards Osberth’s back. Osred yelled at Osberth, galloping with his shield in the air in a vain attempt to protect his king.

 

“Treason!”

 

Osberth looked back at Osred, the arrow finding its place in his back. He fell from his horse. The wind was carrying away Osred’s tears, while he was riding in full speed towards Osberth. Osberth’s warriors noticed the vile act from the Northumbrian king, and raised a defense around Osberth and Osred.

 

Osred said. “Cousin, let’s take you to a healer.”

 

Osberth laughed with his last breath. “You were never good at lying. Your face gives you away. Protect Blaeja.”

 

Osred smiled at Osberth. “I promise you.”

 

Osberth closed his eyes, dying in his cousin’s arms.

 

Osred lifted his body to his own horse, with the help of one of his men. On the top of the hill, Aella’s men were unsure about what to do. What he just did, was wrong. 

 

Aella shouted. “Kill them all! Make use of your weapons, use them as a target for your arrows!”

 

The men were glancing at each other. Aella dismounted, taking a bow from one of his men and releasing an arrow. 

 

While Aella’s men were not sure about following his orders, Osred managed to escape with the warriors he still had.

 

=======================================================================================

 

Ivar was watching the battle from the woods. Waiting for the right time to engage. He was analyzing the strategy the Northumbrians were using. He watched what seemed an act of treason from the king. The vile man that killed his father. His face was twisted in fury, he couldn’t wait to avenge Ragnar. Yet, he could. He could play with his prey before striking with full force. The sagas would tell about how he made Aella suffer. 

 

He saw the division of Aella’s army as a chance to take advantage. He started riding towards Aella, carrying a white flag.

 

Sigurd was looking back to prevent a persecution, when he saw Ivar approaching their enemy carrying a white flag. He wanted to kill him. How could Ivar do such a thing? He deserved a dishonorable death. 

 

When he turned his head to follow his other brothers in retreat, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. A woman. Long and dark hair, with a green cloak, she was looking at the battlefield as she was a Valkyrie ready to choose the most valuable men to take to Valhalla. Or maybe she was Freyja, taking her amount among the slain to join her in Fólkvangr. Their eyes met, and Sigurd was paralyzed. Ubbe called him, waking him from his daydream. He followed them, not wanting to attract attention and expose her to danger.


	12. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaeja's brother is back. He is cute, isn't he?

[](http://pt-br.tinypic.com?ref=2vshsv4)

=============

After the army left, Blaeja was so nervous. She feared her father’s actions. She sent a letter to Osred, trying to avoid the worst. She didn’t love him yet, but he was a good friend. Maybe one they could be happy. After some hours, they were on the road, Blaeja decided she couldn’t wait for the results of other people’s actions. She should do something, and she would.

 

She rode in the woods, following her father’s army. It was easy to track them. When she finally arrived near the battlefield the battle had already ended. It was carnage, worse than her most terrifying nightmare. 

 

In every direction she looked at, it was possible to see dead bodies, some of the men were beheaded, others had their arms ripped off, entrails spread everywhere. The grass was painted in death, the smell was unbearable. Crows flying high over the slaughter below. 

 

Her eyes were searching for Osberth and Osred without success. She couldn't find them. Blaeja should be cautious. If her father notices her presence, she has no idea what he could do to her. Even worse was being detected by the invaders. She could only imagine the horrors of being ravished, leading a life of slavery.

 

She saw Aella and Osric at distance, on the top of the hill. It was obvious they were the winners of the battle. But, why she was not seeing Osberth? Her heart skipped a beat. It was possible that her father had given Osberth and Osred to the enemy? Her eyes traveling through the battlefield, when she saw a man, soaked in blood, her kinsmen’s blood. He was looking straight to where she was standing. She felt her knees weak, she should mount her horse back home. Yet, something about the way he looked at her made her freeze. Another man called him, and he looked away, abandoning the battlefield.

 

She rode back to her father’s lands as the wind, she should arrive before them. Aella would never know she followed them.

 

Ivar approached Aella, his small band was quickly surrounded by Aella’s personal guard.

 

He tilted his head, with a sardonic expression. “It seems your men can’t identify colors. This is a white flag. I’m here to negotiate.”

 

Osric laughed. “Why should we negotiate with you? We won.”

 

Ivar looked straight in Osric’s eyes, he didn’t know why. But, this man’s eyes sent shivers down his spine. He stopped laughing.

 

“Do you really think my brothers will stop searching for revenge? They won’t. It’s about honor, and we take honor very seriously.”

 

Aella was curious. “If you take honor as serious as you’re saying, why are you here in the first place? Trying to negotiate with the man that killed your father? How can I trust you?”

 

Ivar smiled mischievously. “The fact is that without me you can’t win my brothers. Killing you is not the only way to avenge my father.”

 

Aella was curious. “What could I do to have you by my side, against your brothers?”

 

Ivar raised his eyebrows. “I passed through a large portion of land on my way her. I could build a fortress there, convincing my brothers not to seek revenge upon you. They could even help you to expand your domains. Do we have an agreement?”

 

Aella stopped for a long time thinking. Then he gave his answer.

 

=======================================================================================

 

Blaeja entered the castle trying not to attract attention, she used a hidden entry from the stables. It was easy because everyone was too afraid of the battle against the Vikings to notice her, they were all hidden. 

 

When she entered her chambers, her ladies, Æthelflæd and Æbbe, were waiting for her.

 

“Where have you been? We were so worried.”, Æbbe asked Blaeja.

 

Blaeja was speechless, she didn’t want to say where she has been nor what she has seen. Her hair was disheveled, with leaves in it.

 

Æthelflæd was the elderly in service, she served Blaeja’s mother and was like a mother to her. She understood her silence, ordering Æbbe to prepare a bath to the princess.

 

“My princess, I imagine where have you been. I promise that your secret is safe with me. But, don’t do this again! It’s too dangerous. You could have been taken by a bandit on the road, or even worse, trapped by those heathens. Only God knows the horrible things they would do to you.”

 

Blaeja didn’t reply, she was shocked. She had never seen that much violence, always protected from the world, within the walls of her father’s court. She could see Æthelflæd’s mouth opening, but it seemed impossible to really hear what she was saying.

 

“Please, answer me. Has anyone seen you?”

 

Blaeja replied after all. “No, everyone was hidden. They were too worried about their own safety to care about anything else. The courtyard was empty. Almost all men were fighting.”

 

Blaeja bathed took her bath and dressed to wait for her father. She couldn’t wait to ask about Osberth. Yet, she feared what her father’s eyes would reveal about the matter.

 

After she is dressed, Blaeja goes to her brother’s chamber.

 

“Ecgberht?”

 

Blaeja couldn't find her brother. She was frightened the boy has followed her without her knowledge.

 

She would never forgive herself if he was in danger because of her stupidity. When she was ready to leave, in search for the prince, Blaeja heard a gasp. The noise came from behind one of the tapestries covering the walls. She smiled relieved that he was just hidden. Not lost.

 

Blaeja walked calmly to where she supposed the boy was hidden. “I’m here brother. Don’t worry, it’s over. Father will come home soon.”

 

Ecgberht appeared from behind the tapestry, running towards Blaeja’s embrace. Tears wetting his face. She held him tightly against her chest. After seeing the horrors of war, she wanted nothing more than protect him from the pain. 

 

“I’m here now. No one will harm you. I promise you.”

 

The boy lifted his head and asked, “Where have you been? I searched for you in every corner.”

 

Blaeja didn’t want to tell him the truth. She knew he would, by accident, tell their father. “I was praying in the garden.”

 

Ecgberht raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Why?”

 

Blaeja tried to sound sincere. “Because I couldn’t stand being trapped within the walls.”

 

Ecgberht replied. “I thought you abandoned me, like mother did.”  
Blaeja felt tears racing down her cheeks. “Mother is still alive inside of us. We must make her proud, right? We must be brave, dark times are coming.”

 

Ecgberht nodded affirmatively. “We must, but I’m afraid.”

 

Blaeja was afraid too. Yet, she should be strong to reassure her brother. “It’s not wrong to be afraid. But, this feeling can’t stop us.”

 

They embraced once more, then it was possible to hear Aella’s army coming back. They rushed to the courtyard.


End file.
